De'Ja' Vu
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Matt and Kitty Take a Trip to Washington D.C. when Matt is being Honored... But ,... As Their Lives usually Go..."De'Ja' Vu A/N , A Special Thanks to Singerme/Rhonda, for being my support through all my stories ,this being #60
1. Chapter 1

Deja Vu

Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done!

PT.1

Dillon Ranch

Small, swift gusts of air swirled across the ground. You could see the tiny funnels forming, making their way, collecting leaves and brush along the way. Horses were stirring in the corral. The chilled air was cool.

It was still mid-March. Kitty stood on the front porch warming her hands with a steaming cup of hot coffee, her favorite floral shawl wrapped tightly around her. She was staring out across what was now a growing ranch and a very prosperous one as well.

Thinking back, she remembered when she and Matt had first decided to take on horse breeding, once he finally decided to take off that badge. That was something she thought she'd never see. Although, just unpinning that damn badge didn't mean unpinning the responsibility. It was engrained in his soul and had become a deep part of the man she knew as Matt Dillon.

But, she had made her peace with that many, many years ago, more than she cared to count. But then again, it was part of what she loved about the man.

Now, once again, he was off helping fellow ranchers. They had asked him to lead them in a dispute with a group of eastern land buyers, who wanted to purchase their land on behalf of the railroad and a company wanting to build major hotels. This would greatly interfere with many ranchers.

Many of these ranchers trusted Matt. They looked up to him, respected him and held him in high regard. They knew he would fight for them as well as himself. He had just as much to lose.

Kitty walked slowly towards the large oak tree, her morning ritual. It was her daily morning talk and coffee with Doc. Tilting her head smiling, "Morning, Curly. I always said this is the best time of the day. I get to have coffee with my favorite man." She was now winking at him. "You know, Curly, you gave up too soon." Chuckling, "Yeah, asking me to marry you. I was just about to take you up on that offer."

Chuckling again, now sipping her coffee, knowing full well he'd be huffing, saying, "Ahhh, you held out for that over grown civil servant." Then he'd be nodding, and swiping his mustache, and saying, "And you were right too. If ever two people were meant to be…"

Suddenly, tears began to fill her eyes as she sat, rubbing the ground. "OH, CURLY! I MISS YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Suddenly, the sound of a rider broke her train of thought. As she turned, she saw Newly approaching. "Newly?" Standing, brushing off her skirt, she walked towards him. "Newly? Good morning. What are you doing out this way so early?"

"Well, Miss Kitty, I was headed out to see ol' Mr. Carter about some papers that came in for him and Pete in the telegraph office had this letter that came for Matt. So I thought I bring it out."

"Well, thank you. I'll take it for him. Matt's still not back yet."

"Yeah, I wondered about that." Newly said.

"Newly, I'm expecting him back later today or tonight. I'm hoping the news is... well, hopeful."

Nodding, "I hear ya, Ma'am."

As Newly rode off, Kitty looked down at the letter in her hand and at the return address.

United States War Department, Washington, D.C.

Kitty inhaled deeply, holding her breath.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Deja Vu

PT 2

Topeka, Kansas

Matt and several ranchers had gathered at the Cattlemen's Meeting Hall in Topeka. They had spent the better part of a week in several meetings with railroad men and bankers and hotel moguls. They were trying to convince the ranchers that giving up their land was all in the best interest of progress. But it was paying no interest to what was in the best interest to the ranchers and the good of their families and their livelihood.

They were now going in for the final decision. Gathering together in a café on main street, several of the men approached Matt. "Dillon? Look, we just wanted to say thank you. You really went to bat for us in there and no matte..."

"Hey!" Now throwing up his hands. "Hey, wait a minute here. Listen to me. I'm in this too. Whatever happens here happens to me too. I didn't do this just for all of you. I have a ranch at stake just as much as you all. I know we've all known each other a long time and I may have been Marshal of Dodge but now I'm just one of you. I'm a rancher, just like you and I like to think I'm your friend."

Suddenly all at once. "Ah, yeah, Matt. We're friends but..."

Now furrowing his brow, "But what?"

"Well, you've always been… done... well..." Now, they all stood silent. Matt now realized they were trying to say what they've never said all these years.

Once back in the meeting, the full room was in commotion. Suddenly, the sound of the gavel quieted everyone. "QUIET! QUIET! Everyone, please take your seats. All rise for the Honorable Judge Edward J. Huntly."

As the judge entered, he scanned the room then nodded. "Please be seated, Gentlemen. Now, let me start by saying; I have heard quite a lot of arguments on both sides and I have read over all the affidavits provided. And believe me, I've weighed the pros and cons. I had quite a difficult time in coming to a decision."

The room was so quiet, you could suddenly here all the moans. "BUT! I believe, I have come up with a solution that might satisfy both sides here." Now you could hear the scrambles. "QUIET!"

The room fell silent. Judge Huntly turned towards the railroad men. "Gentlemen." He now handed the bailiff charts to pass to the men as well as to the ranchers.

"Gentlemen, I have had a surveyor map these out briefly just for me to present here today as an alternative to the plans you now have. I'm in hopes that this may be an answer to the problem." Both sides were huddled going over the judges charts. "Gentlemen, take these. Work with them. Talk with one another. Your attorneys can contact me."

Matt walked over to Mr. Benecorte who was representing the railroad. "Mr. Dillon, we're willing to consider these options. Let's take the week. I'm sure you men have ranches to return to and families."

Matt nodded. "Yes. I'll be in contact." Matt turned to the ranchers. "Well, Guys, looks like they're willing to consider the judges options. Don't know about any of you but I'm ready to head home."

Dillon Ranch

Kitty paced around the kitchen trying to stay busy and wondering when Matt would get back. Even after all these years, she still was nervous and worried whenever he was away. But now this letter was eating at her. Not so much the letter but who it was from.

Suddenly, the silence of the house was no more. School was out. Mary and the kids were all home.

"Grandma! Grandma! We're home."

At first, she was so deep in thought, she didn't hear them. Then she felt little arms tighten around her. "Uh... OH! Hello. School out?"

"Yep. We're home. Can we have cookies?"

Smiling, "Ah, so you think there's cookies? Ummmmmm?

"AWWWWW, Grandma. You always make cookies. Please? We were good. Right, Ma? We were good."

"Yeah, right, Aunt Mary?"

Mary exhaled. "Yep, Momma, they were good today."

"Okay. Two each. Supper is cooking and everyone better finish their plates."

Big huge smiles, "Yes, Ma'am."

As they grabbed cookies and started running, Kitty called after them. "Let's not forget chores."

Mary chimed in. "And homework!"

"YESSSSS Ma. Yes, Aunt Mary."

"Wow. You're not very popular now, are you?" Kitty teased.

"Oh, Momma, you'd think I asked them to tear an arm off."

"Honey, you and Gracie were the same way. You both hated doing homework."

Smiling at her, "We weren't that bad, were we?"

Smirking at her with a raised brow, "Were you?"

"Can I help you here, Momma?" Suddenly Mary noticed Kitty was preoccupied. "Momma? Momma?"

"Oh, no, Honey, everything's pretty much on and cooking. We just need to set the table when we're ready."

"Momma, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing."

"Now, Momma. Is it Poppa?"

"I'll just feel better when he's home."

Still looking at Kitty's expression. "Sure there's nothing else?" Exhaling, "Momma, please?"

"Newly stopped by today, brought a letter for your Poppa."

"Ok. What's it say?"

Shaking her head again, "Didn't read it. It's your Poppa's."

'Oh, Momma."

"It's from the War Department."

"War Department?" Mary repeated.

Kitty just nodded. Mary could see the look sweep across her face. Saying nothing, she just enveloped Kitty in her embrace.

"Oh, something smells terrific. I'm starving!" Grace said as she came through the door only to see Mary holding Kitty.

Mary turned. "Gracie, I don't know who's worse, you or Poppa."

"There's always your Uncle Festus."

They both looked at Kitty and broke into laughter. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, you two. What did I just walk in on?"

"Just hugging Momma."

Later they all sat down to supper. Jamie, Adam, Tessie and Eva made a point of finishing everything on their plates. "See, Grandma, we ate all our food like we promised."

"Good. You may be excused."

After they left, "Ok, Momma. You've been unusually quiet tonight." Grace spoke up.

"Oh, Honey, it's been a long..."

"Uh uh. Momma, I know you. What is it?"

"Gracie, Honey..."

"Grace. Momma, maybe you should tell her?"

"Mary? Momma, we're all concerned."

"Miz Kitty, what'cha fret'in bout?"

Shaking her head. "Festus, a letter came today for Matt. It's from the War Department."

"Aw, foot, Miz Kitty, yer a frettin' bout that? It'll be nuttin'."

"Festus, Matt hasn't been Marshal for quite some time now. What could they possible want with him or from him now? What if they want him to put on that badge again? What if..."

Quickly, Festus reached over, squeezing her hand. "Don'cha worry, Miz Kitty."

Kitty inhaled and nodded.

Just as they were all about to get up, they heard a voice.

"Hey! Where is everyone? Smells good in here. I'm starving!"

"It's Poppa!"

"MATT!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Deja Vu

PT.3

Kitty sat stunned taking in a deep breath, as everyone rushed to greet Matt.

Poppa, we were all worried about you. You've been gone so long. And Momma… well, Momma she…"

Now nodding, "Yeah, Honey, I know how you're Momma worries when I'm gone. Speaking of your Momma…" Just then, he turned to see Kitty standing in the archway.

"Welcome home, Cowboy."

Quickly, the girls ushered the kids into another room knowing Matt and Kitty needed a moment alone. Quickly, he enveloped her into his large frame.

Sighing, "Uh, Cowboy, I was beginning to..."

"Et et, Kit, I'm here and I'm safe. You don't have to worry about things like that anymore. Remember?"

"Oh, Cowboy. I wish that were true."

Now pushing her back at arms length, looking her eye to eye. "Kit, what does that mean?"

Kitty swallowed hard, reaching into her pocket, pulling out the small envelope. Walking across the room, she poured them both a drink, turned and handed him both the glass of brown liquid and the envelope. "Matt, Newly brought this, this morning."

He glanced at it and back at her expression. "Now, Kit..."

"Oh no, Matt. Please don't finish what you're about to say."

Matt raised his brow, inhaled and began to open the letter. Silently he read.

 _Dear Mr. Dillon,_

 _President of the United States, William McKinley, requests the honor of your presence in Washington D.C. You are to be the guest of honor to be presented with a lifetime achievement award for your service to your country as a United States Marshal._

Matt stood quietly stunned and surprised, saying nothing.

"Matt?" Tilting her head, furrowing her brow. "Cowboy, what is it?" Grabbing his arm. "Cowboy? Please, you're scaring me."

Suddenly, he handed her the letter, finishing off his drink. Kitty began reading the letter aloud.

"OHHHHHH! Oh, Matt, this is... this is wonderful! Cowboy, this is something you..."

Matt quickly threw up his hands. "Now wait, Kitty. I don't know about this?"

"WHAT? Matt Dillon, after all the years you've given to this country and everything you've sacrificed, of yourself and..."

"Wait, Kit. Honey, I didn't do all that for some award."

Softening her expression, "Cowboy, you don't need to tell me. No one knows you better than me. But, Cowboy, there are people who do feel differently and want to express how they feel. Matt, you've given the better part of your life to the law, to the War Department. They want to recognize you for that. So why not? Matt, you deserve to be recognized for what you've done. Why, when we first started out in Dodge all those years ago it was nothing really. It was wild, no law, a free for all, Gomorrah of the Plains. Matt, you gave the folks a decent place to live. Somewhere for families to call home. YOU did that! They are grateful. They appreciate you for that. They love you for that. And if you remember, they proved that when Tate Crocker held us hostage."

Now cupping his face in her hands. "Cowboy, I understand how you feel. I learned a long time ago how you felt about it, what it meant to you to pin that tin badge on. Believe me, I know. But at the same time, it's ok to allow people, your friends and loved ones, to show you how they feel and how much they care and appreciate you." Leaning up, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Kitty Russell Dillon." Now pulling her tight to him. "Just when I think I couldn't love you more."

Just then four small voices chimed in. "Grandpa!" Now jumping and grabbing at him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy here. Your Grandpa isn't getting..."

"Ahh, come on Grandpa. You always wrestle with us."

Kitty just smiled, backing away. "You're on your own, Cowboy."

Grace, Chet, Mary and Frank entered the room followed by Festus. "Kids? What is going on here?"

Kitty shook her head. "They're just welcoming Grandpa home." Now laughing.

"Well, Momma, you look like your mood is better."

Nodding, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Come sit. I'll fill you all in."

As they all gathered around the table in the kitchen, "Momma, what is it?"

"Well, that letter, the one Newly left with me from the War Department? It seems your Poppa is being honored by the War Department and the president."

"The president?" Mary repeated.

"Yes, Honey. It's for his lifetime achievements as a United States Marshal and his service to his country."

"POPPA? That's wonderful! Poppa! I'm so proud of him. Well, I've always been but this is... well... I'm..."

Smiling, "I know, sweetheart."

"Is he going to accept? Momma, you know Poppa..."

Nodding, "Um, I'm working on him, sweetheart." Smiling at them all.

"When will you go?"

"Next week. We'll take the train to Washington D.C. Should be an easy trip."

"Oh, Momma you and Poppa deserve a nice quiet, relaxing trip together."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Deja Vu

PT.4

Everyone gathered at the train depot in Dodge to see Matt and Kitty off with all the well-wishers assuring them not to worry about anything on the home front. Festus took care of getting the bags loaded.

Matt shook his head. "Kitty, we're only going to be gone for a week. Did you really need so many bags?"

Swatting his arm, "Just you never mind about my bags there, Cowboy."

The air was still a bit cool, but the sun was bright accenting her brilliant teal colored traveling suit with a matching two tone hat. Loose tendrils of copper curls were peaking out from the hat. And she had a cream ruffled shirt waist accented with a beautiful cameo at the throat; a gift from Matt.

"All aboard!" They heard the conductor announce.

"Ok, we will see you all in a week. Bye. We love you all."

As they boarded and took a seat in the car, Kitty sat at the window waving to them all.

While the train pulled out, the conductor slowly made his way thru the cars. Tipping his hat, "Marshal. Ma'am."

Matt smiled. "It's just Mr. Dillon now, Chaz."

Smiling, "Yes, Sir. Old habits, ya know."

"Matt, ya know this is one trip I can be sure we won't be interrupted by a trial or..."

Matt just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Kitty, I know. And as uncomfortable as all this makes me, let's just enjoy this time uninterrupted as you say."

Chuckling, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Ok."

After a two day ride, they were almost there. The train stopped, taking on new passengers. Matt had noticed several men enter through the cars. Two looked a bit familiar. Not making much of it, he continued to read his newspaper.

Suddenly, he heard a voice yell out, "DILLON! MATT DILLON!"

Kitty quickly looked up at Matt, slightly sleepy. "Matt?"

"Ssshhh. It's alright, Kit."

Turning slowly, dropping the paper, he saw the figure progressing towards him.

"DILLON? You ol' dog."

"Well, I'll be damned." Matt now exhaled. "Charlie, Charlie Dawson. How are you? How long has it been?"

Now they were both standing, shaking hands and grabbing one another in a huge hug, slapping one another's backs.

Kitty just looked on in surprise.

Suddenly, Charlie Dawson stopped. "Well now." His attention turned to Kitty. "Hello there, Beautiful." He said, reaching for her hand.

Matt quickly cleared his throat. Ah, Dawson… Hands off! Charlie, this is Kitty Dillon my wife."

"Damn Dillon."

Kitty held back a laugh.

"Now I know what's been keeping you."

"Hey, Dawson…"

"Oh, sorry, Ma'am. No disrespect."

Tilting her head, smirking. "None taken."

"Kitty, Dawson here… well, we knew one another back during the war."

"Yeah, they were some wild times, Dillon. Boy did we have some wild times."

Kitty smiled, nodding.

"Ah, Kitty don't you believe half of what he says."

"Uh huh. Sure, Cowboy."

The three had supper in the dining car. Dawson went on with story after story. Matt cringed, hoping Kitty wasn't believing a word. "Say, Charlie, where you headed?"

"Washington, D.C. Some award ceremony. War Department sent me an invite."

"Oh?" Matt said. "Charlie, that's where Kitty and I are headed. The War Department is giving me an award for my years as U.S. Marshal.

"Yeah, I followed a lot of the newspaper write-ups over the years. It's well deserved Matt. Congratulations, ol' pal." He smiled, slapping Matt's shoulder.

Once the train, arrived in Washington, D.C. there was a man standing, holding a sign reading M. Dillon.

"Matt, I guess he's waiting for us." Kitty nodded toward him.

The man was well dressed, in a suit and hat when they approached him. "I'm Matt Dillon."

"Good afternoon, Sir. I'm hired to escort you to your hotel, the Winsor Inn. It's just a few minutes away."

Kitty leaned in Matt. "That's where we stayed before."

The Winsor Inn was a lovely haven of European charm in the heart of Washington D.C.

The doorman approached. "Hello and welcome."

Suddenly, Kitty looked up at the small built elderly gentlemen. "Arthur?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You have me at a disadvantage, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry. My husband and I stayed here at the Winsor Inn some years ago and you were here then. I remember you. We were here for a gala of President Hayes."

After a moment, "Oh, yes, Ma'am. Well, I hope you enjoyed your stay and thank you for deciding to stay with us again."

Suddenly, Matt began to see familiar faces. Senators Frost, Freeman, Wilson. Well, they were no longer current senators but they still had their hands in politics and were here for the ceremony.

Charlie Dawson reappeared but now had a few others with him. "There he is. DILLON!"

Kitty heard the loud voices. Rolling her eyes, "Sounds like old home week. The boys club, huh?"

"Uh, ah, Kitty. I didn't know they'd all be here. I'm..."

Throwing up her hands, "Matt, it's alright."

Charlie Dawson rushed over. "Matt. Look who's here. Jake and Tom. Oh, and you'll never guess. Sam and Joey are coming too."

Suddenly, Matt's face dropped. That didn't go unnoticed by Kitty.

"Dillon, this is gonna be great! All of us together again."

Kitty just watched.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Deja Vu

PT.5

All the guys were catching up. "Matt? I'll get us checked in while you all get reacquainted." Kitty said, smirking at them all.

"No! Kit, wait. Look, Guys, we'll catch up later. We've had a long ride and we haven't eaten yet. So..."

"Ah, yeah sure. We get it. Catch ya later, when we are all here. It'll be fun, like ol' times. You'll see."

Approaching the counter, the clerk greeted them. "Hello. Welcome to the Winsor Inn."

"Hello. We have a reservation I believe. Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Dillon."

"Oh. Yes, Sir, Mr. Dillon and congratulations. I understand you are being honored."

Matt blushed. "Yes, thank you."

The clerk waved to the bellman. "He will take your bags and show you to your room. And please, if you need anything…"

Matt nodded. Kitty snuggled close to Matt's arm. "Kit, does everyone know?"

"Oh, Matt, it's a good thing. I am proud of you."

As they entered the room, "Ah, Cowboy, do you remember when we were here before?"

"Uh huh." He slowly slipped his arm around her waist, then heard the bellman clear his throat. "Oh, sorry." He tipped him then closed and locked the door. "Now, where was I?"

"I believe you were telling me how nice you thought the room was."

"HA!" Slipping his hands beneath her jacket. "Nah. This don't work." He was now fumbling with the snaps.

"Do you need help?"

"YEAH!"

Chuckling, she removed her jacket. "There. Better?"

"Yeah, better." He knew he could manage the shirt waist.

"Hey? I thought you were hungry, Mister."

"Uh huh. And, if you will participate, Ma'am, I will be quite satisfied."

"OHHHHHHH. I see." Smirking a sultry smile.

Before long they relieved one another of the remaining articles of clothing. Indulging in the pleasure of an intimate meeting of mind, body and soul, the two became one as they had mastered over many years of knowing one another. Lying sated, entwined, they were listening to the sound of their heartbeats.

"Cowboy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Earlier. Was something wrong? I mean when your friends showed up?"

"Don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, it was just something I sensed, a feeling. I'm not quite sure."

"Kit, look. I know they are a bit wild but we all haven't seen one another in a long time and…"

"Oh, Matt, that's not it. I've dealt with rowdy cowboys in the Long Branch for years. It was when they were talking. I saw a change come over you. Cowboy, you know I can read you like a book."

Matt just laid back, closed his eyes, pulled her close and placed his hand on her cheek. I love you, Kit." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Hey, I'm starving."

Huffing out a breath and a laugh. "Of course you are." As she studied his face, she was wondering what was running through his mind.

Entering the dining room of the hotel, they figure they have a light supper, before going to a reception for all the award recipients. Matt asked for a table by the window so they'd be away from the crowds. They were enjoying the quiet time alone, reminiscing about their last visit to Washington. But this time, they were there as man and wife.

Sitting close together, as they talked. Kitty reached over, taking pieces of food from his plate. He had, over time, stopped saying anything.

"Matt, how many of these friends are supposed to show?"

"Oh, maybe five, besides me. Kitty, they're not bad guys, they're just... Umm… Kitty, there is something I need to tell you before they all get here."

"Oh? Matt, why don't I like the sound of that?"

Before he could answer, the next thing they heard was a high-pitched voice with a deep southern drawl. "MATTY!"

Kitty raised her brow, watching the color drain from Matt's face.

He now dropped his face into both hands, mumbling, "I'm dead."

"Cowboy? Are you alright?"

Shaking his head, "No. Kitty, Honey, I'm sorry. I'll explain."

Just then, "Matty!" Grabbing hold of his arm, pulling him to his feet and into an embrace. Kitty was now looking on, lips tight, wondering what exactly was happening before her eyes and who this was.

Matt was trying to pull himself free. "Joey! Easy here. Ok, ok. Easy here."

"AHHHH, Matty." Now smiling at him. "You're still a big one. I won't break ya." Now laughing out loud.

Matt shook his head. "Ain't sure bout' that."

Kitty cleared her throat. "Joey?"

Now Matt rolled his eyes. "Ah, yeah... Kitty, this is Joey McKay. Joey, this is Kitty." Clearing his throat. "My wife."

"Well now, ain't that a kicker."

Kitty raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Oh, Honey, I just mean, I didn't think any one gal would ever land this one. I sure tried." Winking.

Pursing her lips, "Is that a fact?"

Matt wanted to crawl under the table. After all these years he never thought he'd have to deal with another woman from his past. But in his mind, he never considered Joey a woman from his past. She was just another one of the guys. A tomboy that was always hanging around.

Joey turned to Kitty. "Lucky gal, landing this one. He's a keeper."

Kitty smiled at her. "I'll try to remember that." She said, smirking.

Just then, several of the guys waved Joey towards a table they had. "Catch up with ya later, Matty." Leaning up, she kissed him. "Glad ta' meet ya, Ma'am."

As she walk off, before Kitty could say a word, Matt sat down. "Please, Kit, don't…"

"Oh, Cowboy, you're not getting off that easy." Now letting out a huge barrel laugh.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Deja Vu

PT.6

After supper, everyone met up at the reception. Kitty realized this was going to get interesting. But, after all the years running the Long Branch, she knew dealing with Matt and his old war buddies wasn't so bad. They spent most of the night rehashing old stories which, as she listened in, gave her some insight into Matt as a young man, pre-Dodge.

At one point Joey made her way to the bar, next to where Kitty was standing.

"I hope all these war stories ain't boring you."

Shaking her head, "Oh no, not at all. I'm used to it."

"Matty tell ya bout' them?"

"I've heard some and then from several others."

"Ya got yourself a real good man there."

"Yes, I know. Matt and I have been together a long time."

"Yeah?" Joey looked surprised.

"Uh huh. We have our thirtieth anniversary coming up."

"Whoa." Joey smiled. "Didn't realize."

"Uh huh. But we've known one another longer."

"Got'cha a family?"

"Yes, we do. We have three daughters. Seven grandchildren."

"Well I'll be."

Kitty smiled in amusement.

"Sammy and me, we ain't quiet got around to children."

"Sammy?"

"Oh, yeah. After all the years, we finally decided to get hitched. But guess I was past that time of life. Know what I mean?" Kitty just nodded.

Matt made his way to where Kitty and Joey were. "Kit, I'm ready to call it a night. You?"

"Sure, Cowboy. Well, Joey, I guess we'll see you all at the awards ceremony. Good night."

Entering their suite, "Wow, what a night." Matt tossed his Stetson on the table then sat on the chair removing his boots. He watched Kitty as she began removing her jewelry. She was quiet.

"Kit, Honey?"

"Huh?" She mumbled.

"You alright?" He asked. He knew just looking at her, her wheels were turning.

"Cowboy, I'm just tired." He knew better. She walked off into the water closet.

When she returned she was in a chiffon robe. She sat down at the vanity and began removing pins from her hair.

He could see her through the mirror. "Honey, please."

"Matt, not now. I'm tired."

"No, Kit, I don't want to go to bed with this unsaid. So say it."

"Matt, it was a long time ago. Does it really matter anymore? It's just that... Well, that... Ugh! Never mind." Quickly he straddled on the seat behind her, not letting her get up.

"Listen to me. Ok, I should have told you. It was stupid. There I said it. It was stupid. It was so long ago and it wasn't anything. She was a kid. I was in the war. We all were and actually, at first, we all thought she was a boy. Her father and brothers were killed and she wanted to, I guess help. So the war department used her as a scout. She was tiny. She could sneak in and out of places most of us couldn't. She looked and dressed like a boy, acted like one too. It wasn't until one of the guys got into a fight with him, well her, they realized, he was a she. And then, there was the time she..." He swallowed hard.

Kitty furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Kit, Honey, she saved my life and I was grateful for that."

"Well, I'm grateful for that too, Cowboy."

"Look, Honey, I know you're angry."

Turning to face him, cupping his face in her tiny hands. "NO! No, I'm not angry. A little hurt, maybe, that after all these years you didn't feel you could tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry, Honey. You're right. And I was about to when she came in the dining room. Really I was. Can you forgive this ol' stupid cowboy?"

Holding back a smile. "Hmmm... I guess I'll have to think about it?"

"Maybe I can make it up to you."

"OHHHHH? And what did you have in mind, Cowboy?"

Now with a sheepish grin, standing, slipping one hand under her legs, he lifted her.

"Matt, be careful."

"Shhhhhhh."

Carrying her, He gently placed her on the bed, pulling on the sash, then loosening the robe, letting it fall open. "Ahhhhhh... Beautiful!" Gently kissing the tip of her nose, her chin, the nape of her neck. "Ummm." Then he kissed her cleavage. "Ohhhhh." Slowly, he was running his warm tongue down her stomach.

"AWWWWW, Cowboy."

"Uh huh? Is it working?"

"ABSOLUTELY! Don't stop."

The remainder of the night, he showed her there was no one but her in his mind or heart of hearts. The two became one.

Awards Ceremony Morning

Rising early, Matt woke. Reaching over, he found the pillow beside him empty. "Kit? Honey?"

Coming out of the water room, "Well, sleepy head. You're awake?"

"I'm the one that should be saying that."

She chuckled. "Matt, it's beautiful out. Thought maybe we could go for a walk? Don't worry, it'll be after we feed you, Cowboy. Then I thought maybe we could go to Le Droit Park. Remember, we went there? It was so beautiful. It's less than half a mile. I think we can handle that."

"Kitty, we're not that young anymore."

Laughing. "Ohhh." She gave him a side smirk.

Quietly eating breakfast. "Cowboy. I'm glad we came. This is the first time in years we've been away together, alone." Smiling, "Just you and me with the brood at home."

"Well, Honey, you wanted a family."

Slapping at his arm and picking pieces of bacon from his plate. "Oh, Matt. I don't regret our family for one second. But having this time alone with you..." Now looking at him blue to blue, words weren't needed.

Matt was listening to her every word, but suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

He was trying not to let it show. He didn't want to alarm Kitty. He wasn't sure what was causing this feeling but over the years, he'd learned NOT to ignore this feeling.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Deja Vu

PT.7

Standing outside of the Winsor Hotel, turning her face to the sunshine, Kitty inhaled deeply. "Matt, smell that? I think spring is actually making an arrival."

Nodding, "Yeah, Kitty, it is and after the winter we've had..." Shaking his head. "Well, Ma'am, shall we?"

As they headed down the street towards the park, Matt still couldn't shake that uncomfortable feeling.

Walking snuggled close to his arm, Kitty scanned the streets as they approached the park entrance. "Matt, it's just as I remember it. The trees are starting to blossom. The air smells like... um… spring. Matt, are you listening?"

"Uh huh."

"Matt Dillon, you haven't heard a word I've said. Ok, Cowboy, what's on your mind? And don't you dare try and tell me nothing. I noticed back at breakfast a change in you."

He rolled his eyes. "Ah, Kit, I'm not sure. Maybe nothing at all. I just have an uncomfortable feeling."

Stopping, turning and facing him. "Matt, a feeling?"

"Yeah, Kitty. It was like the hair on my neck was standing up and..."

She swallowed hard. "Ok. Ok, I understand. Is there anything else?"

Shaking his head. "No, that's just it."

"Matt, maybe it's just all this that's going on. We both know how you feel about this sort of thing." But as she heard herself saying the words, she didn't believe them.

Suddenly, they were distracted by small children around the large fountain. They were standing on the edge, tossing pennies in, making a wish.

"Matt. Cowboy, it's Deja Vu."

"It's what?"

Laughing, it's like when we were here the last time. The children were making wishes."

"Hey, Mister. Will you help me?"

When Matt looked down, a small girl, only coming up to his knees, with big brown eyes and long brown hair smiled up at him.

"I'm too little. I can't reach."

Matt bent down, lifting her up and walking closer. She squeezed her eyes tight and tossed the coin then turned back to Matt. Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, she then scooched down. "Thank you." And the kids all ran off.

Kitty pursed her lips. "Well now, Cowboy. Should I be Jealous?"

Pulling her close, "Cut that out."

She was now laughing out loud.

As they headed out of the park and back towards the hotel, a man brushed hard passed them, almost knocking Kitty over. When Matt grabbed his arm, he couldn't see the man's face at first.

"Oh, excuse me, pretty lady. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Matt's piercing look burned right through him. "Kit, you alright?"

"Yeah, Matt, I'm fine. It was an accident I'm sure."

Award Ceremony

Matt was fiddling with his tie as Kitty finished her final touches. Walking into the room, "Kit, can you help me here?" He looked up and stopped mid-sentence. She was standing before the full length mirror. "WHOA!"

Looking over her shoulder, "I take it you approve, Mr. Dillon?"

Walking up behind her taking in the vison. "Wow, do we have to go to this ceremony?"

Giggling, "Of course we do, Matt. It's for you."

"I'd much rather stay here and enjoy this." He said, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Cowboy, behave for a little while." She smiled, resting her head back on his chest.

Matt stood, holding her tight, admiring the rich plum colored, satin dress that hugged every curve of her body. After all those years, it still could catch the attention of any man. The scooped neck showed just enough cleavage and with a full skirt. Her hair was swept up in soft ringlets, ringlets that now were streaked with white and wisps at her forehead and temples. Strings of amethyst were around her neck, with matching dangling earrings, which set off Matt's black tux, plum colored shirt, black cowboy hat and new black boots.

All eyes were on them as they entered the room. They made their way around the room, greeting the people they knew. "Wilson Freeman, Frost. Gentlemen, you all remember Kitty?"

"Oh, yes. How could we forget such a beautiful woman? And congratulations. We understand you are Mrs. Dillon now?"

Smiling, "Yes, almost thirty years now."

"That long?" Wilson said.

"Oh, yes. Thirty years, three daughters and seven grandchildren."

"See, Matt? You did have a good reason to take off that badge."

Kitty just smiled.

Suddenly a tall gentleman approached. "May I have everyone's attention please? If you would all follow me into the gallery? This way. We can get settled and begin the evenings event."

They all filed in taking their seat, where their place cards were laid out.

Several speeches were made. It made for a long night. Then the former president, Rutherford B. Hayes, took the podium. "Good evening, everyone. I wanted to be here tonight for two reasons. One, to have the honor of presenting to you, our Commander in Chief. But I wanted the chance to say a few words about an award being presented here tonight, to a man I've had the privilege of getting to know. And a man I am proud to call a friend. A man who has dedicated his life to the safety of others and to this country at the risk of his own life." Now looking around the room. "Matt? Matt Dillon, my good man. Where are you? Stand please."

Matt stood. He wasn't expecting this part. Nodding, "Thank you, Mr. President!"

"Ok, now, allow me to introduce to you all if you will stand for our Commander and Chief, President William McKinley." The room applauded.

Mc Kinley motioned for all to sit. "Thank you. After hearing that great endorsement, I feel it only right to turn the presentation over to you." Looking at Hayes, handing him the award.

Hays stepped up to the podium.

"Some time ago, I had the privilege of meeting Marshal Matt Dillon, of Dodge City, Kansas. I had been told about this big man from the west, who had tamed the Gomorrah of the plains. He took on a job not many men could or would do. And it certainly wasn't for money. He believed in that badge, in the law behind that badge and everything it stood for. And at all cost to himself and everything and everyone around him.

Matt looked at Kitty. At that moment their eyes did all the talking.

Hayes continued. "My wife, Lucy, and I spent time with Marshal Dillon and Miss... Uh, Mrs. Dillon. And as I said, when it came time to present this award to a deserving recipient, hands down, Marshal Dillon is the man. So, with no further ado, I am honored to present this life time service achievement award to the man I am honored to call my friend. United States, Marshal Matthew Dillon"

Everyone in the room was on their feet. They gave him a standing ovation as Matt stood, walking towards the podium. Approaching former president Hayes, he shook his hand. "Thank you, Sir!"

As the room quieted down, Matt inhaled. "Well... First, thank you, Mr. President. You'll all have to excuse me. I'm a man of few words. Kitty, thank you for all the years of putting up with me and the badge."

She kissed her fingers, blowing a kiss in his direction.

"What can I say? The law, the badge was my life." Huffing out a breath, "Just ask my wife. It was part of me, what I believe in, my compass. It is what guides me and how I live, how I breathe, how I taught my children. I've always believed, when we came on this earth, we made a hole and it was up to us as decent human beings to fill that hole with something positive, something good. I've done my best to do that. My father was a Texas Ranger. He gave his life doing what he believed in and I gave most of mine, doing the same. I don't regret it. There are moments I regret, that happened because of it, but, well... I'm proud of who I am and what I stand for. Thank you all."

As he walked down off the podium he scanned the room. Suddenly, it was as if he'd been kicked in the GUT!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

Through all the ovations, no one had noticed the man in dark clothing. His was face not visible, his hat pulled down low to hide is eyes. Pushing through the room in a rush, knocking into the table splashing the glasses and plates towards Kitty who was now jumping up, shocked. "UGH!"

Waiters quickly rushed to her side. "Oh, Ma'am. Here. Let me help. Come with us."

They were now ushering her out of the large room away from all the guests. "Here. Come this way. There's a back hall to the elevator. No one will see you. You can get up to your room if you'd like to. Well, I mean..." Now he was shying away from her eyes.

"Thanks. I understand. I appreciate that, ummm..."

"Joseph, Ma'am."

"Joseph." She repeated. "I would like to get out of this." She said, waving her hands over the mess. As she started to leave, she stopped. "Oh, Joseph? Please, can you let my husband know where I am?"

"Your husband, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Matt Dillon. He was on the podium."

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. I'll get word to him right away."

As Matt walked off the podium, he felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. A feeling came over him. He scanned the room, not meeting eyes with Kitty. He saw the waiters righting the table she had been seated at. "What happened? Where's my wife?"

"Oh, Sir, there was an accident. A man knocked over the table and..."

"AND WHAT?"

"Well, the lady, she..."

"She what?" Matt was becoming impatient.

"Joseph escorted her out, Sir. Her dress, it was well, soiled."

Matt headed straight for their suite. As he entered, "Kitty? Kitty Honey. Are you alright?"

Suddenly he realized there was silence. He saw the soiled dress thrown across the chair. The room looked disheveled. Fear set in. "KITTY!" Then he spotted a note attached to the pillow.

 **Dillon, what we want is real important to us and what we have, we figure, is real important to you. She's quite beautiful. So, the sooner you do what you need to do, and stop standing in our way, you'll get her back. People listen to you. We saw that. So fix this, or...**

Matt crumbled the paper in his fist. His insides were fighting fear with anger.

"Ah, Kitty Honey, I'm so sorry. Honey, I'll find you. I promise. I can't put you through this again. If it's the last thing I do. I'll bring you home."

Matt knew exactly what he had to do.

Changing quickly, he left the room, running into Tom, John and Sam.

"Hey, Buddy. Where's the fire?"

"Not now, Boys. I have to go."

"WHOA. Matt, what's wrong?" Tom asked.

"It's Kitty, she's gone. She's been taken. I can't explain now. I have to find her."

John spoke up. "Matt, where? How? Who did this?"

"Pacific Railroad is behind it."

"Matt, what do you need tell us, Buddy? We got your back. I need to go to the office of South Pacific railroad."

Matt, John, Tom and Sam headed out, walking into the office, unannounced, of E.H Harriman. Matt reached across his desk as the secretary followed.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I tried to tell them you were busy."

Matt now had him by the collar. "You'd better start talking."

Stuttering, "I… I..."

"Shall I call for a constable, Sir?" The young woman asked.

"YOU DO THAT!" Matt shouted. "I think they'd be interested to hear what Mr. Harriman has been up to."

"Sir?"

"No! No. You can go." Harriman shook his head.

Still holding him up, "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"MY WIFE! Where is Kitty? And you'd better pray she's not hurt."

"I… I don't know what..." Matt now lifted him higher. His face was turning redder.

"Alright. Alright, put me down. We'll talk."

Matt dropped him hard! Harriman looked around the room at the four men.

"Harriman, you'd better start talking."

"Look, Dillon, all you have to do is talk to that judge friend of yours and those ranchers and just allow progress to take place. You'll all be compensated, handsomely at that."

"Harriman, I'm running short on patience."

"No one was going to hurt the woman. We just knew she'd be your Achilles heel. And from your reaction here tonight I'd say we were right on target."

"Well, you're going to take me to Kitty."

"Oh, well, I..."

"That wasn't a request." Harriman was now looking down the barrel of Matt's gun.

"Matt?" Tom asked. "Let's not lose our head."

"No one will as long as I find Kitty unhurt."

Tom, John and Sam all looked at one another rolling their eyes.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Déjà Vu

PT.9

Pacing the room, Kitty was tired and angry as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was watching the two men who had been hiding in her suite at the Windsor Inn. They had forcibly led her down the back service elevator to a disclosed location, saying nothing as to why or where they were going.

After studying the two, "Look, I think somebody owes me an explanation. What the hell is going on here? What do you want with me?" She tilted her head, furrowing her brow. "Who are you?"

"Just relax, Ma'am. It's not you we want, or even care about."

Huffing out a breath in disgust. "Is that a fact? Well now you could have fooled me."

Turning with a hot cup of coffee in his hand, he approached her. "Mrs. Dillon, you're just an insurance policy."

"Hmmm, oh now I see. So, you want something from Matt?" Now letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Well, now."

Now standing both hands on her hips, smirking at him. "You have NO idea what a big mistake you've made."

Now looking at her puzzled, "But, Ma'am, you don't even know what it is we want?"

Waving her hands, "No matter. That's neither here nor there. I know my husband like a book."

"You think so?" He looked back at her. "Well, Mrs. Dillon, let me give you a quick lesson about us men." As he started to speak, she burst into a loud barrel laugh.

" _Mister, I've already forgotten more about men then you'll ever know or learn."_

The two men turned, surprised.

"So, as I asked, just what is it you want from Matt?" Then thinking about it, "Or should I say, what does your boss want?" Her tone now changed and deepened.

Turning to face her again. "Boss? You assume we're working for someone?"

Again laughing. "Please. You think I can't tell you're waiting on further instruction? Come on now."

Finally, the second man, being impatient, turned to her. "Mrs. Dillon, please just sit down and be quiet. Anyone ever tell you about your mouth?"

Tossing her head, "A time or two." She was huffing and smirking at him, not giving up. "Well, if you're going to keep me here, I think you can at least tell me. It's not like I can tell anyone!"

Snapping around to face her. "Your husband is standing in our way and leading others to do the same."

"How?" Raising her brow.

"We work for Southern Pacific Railroad."

Now Kitty realized who they were. "OHHHH, I see. You're working for Harriman. I'd say I've had the pleasure but I'm not in the habit of lying. The man is despicable."

"Ah, you need to get to know him, Ma'am."

Waving her hand, shaking her head. "NO THANKS. Mister, do you have any idea, any at all, the lives your boss will destroy and the upheaval he will cause with his plan? All in the wanting to..."

Interrupting her, "Mrs. Dillon, it's called progress."

"FOR WHO? Mister Harriman? Making him a rich man? What about all those families that have put their lives into their farms and ranches, their blood and sweat. This is their livelihood, their legacy to their families. Do you understand this? And yes, my husband stood up for not only us, our family ranch, but all of us. For Kansas. Our friends and neighbors. And yes, before you say it, yes, they respect Matt. They trust him. They know he has their best interest at heart." Studying the two faces before her. "Can you say the same?"

Just then the phone rang. Kitty couldn't hear what was said. As the one man hung up, looking from the second man to Kitty, he suddenly said, "We need to GO! Fast!"

It was dark, maybe between three and four A.M. The two men were rushing to move Kitty to a second location. The call was a warning that Matt was on to them. They needed to find a new place to hide her and wait for Harriman to make contact.

Dodge City, Kansas

Meanwhile, Grace had been closing up the office for the night, picking up a copy of the Dodge City Press. She was so proud of the article of her Poppa. She couldn't wait for her parents to get home to hear all the details. Seeing Pete still in his office, she headed across the street.

"Evening, Pete."

"Doc Grace." Nodding.

"Pete? Do you think I might get off a wire before you close up for the night?"

"Ah, sure thing, Doc Grace. You just write it out. So Grace began writing.

 _ **Matt Dillon, Winsor Inn, Washington, D.C.**_

 _ **Congratulations Poppa! We are all so proud of .Can't wait to see .Love .**_

 _ **Gracie**_

 _ **Grace Owens, Dodge City ,Kansas**_

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

Shuffling around in the dark, the carriage that carried Kitty and the two men began rocking. They were riding down a long wooded back road. There was no sign of where they were. These men weren't familiar with the area. Suddenly the carriage tilted and flipped.

All three were thrown. Scrambling, they were trying to pull themselves up. One of the men were injured. He had landed on a large rocky area, breaking his leg, which was also open with a large gash.

Kitty was shaking her head, righting herself. "UGH!" She saw his leg bleeding and crawled toward him. "Don't move. Let me look."

"Aw, Lady. Let me be."

Shaking her head. "Shut up and lie still." She ordered, proceeding to rip his pant leg. She turned to face his friend. "I need water." She began ripping her petticoat in strips. As she felt his leg, she realized it was broke. Again turning, "See if you can find some good strong sticks while you're at it."

He shot her a look as if he didn't like being told what to do by her.

Tightening her jaw and tilting her head. "PLEASE?"

Kitty proceeded to bandage his leg and make him comfortable while his friend scoured around for twigs to build a fire. Sitting beside the injured man, "You know you should give your friend there some advice."

Shifting his eyes toward her, "And that would be?"

"Hmmm, oh, just that while he's digging a pit to place those twigs in to build a fire, he might want to dig two more holes as well."

Squinting at her, "Two more holes?"

"Uh huh. He's gonna have to bury you both somewhere when Matt catches up to you. Oh and believe me," she was now smirking at him, "he will."

Matt, John, Tom, Sam and Harriman arrived at the first location where Kitty had been held. As they entered, Matt called out her name. "KITTY? KITTY?" When not getting an answer, he turned, grabbing Harriman. "What game are you playing?"

"I… I… Dillon, I..." Without warning, Matt's punch drove Harriman across the room. Both Tom and Sam grabbed him before he could repeat the action.

John and Tom lifted Harriman. "Look, Mister, you'd be smart to take our friend here to where you have his wife. I'm not sure we can hold him off for very long, nor do we want to. You made a big mistake. You messed with the wrong man and," Tom leaned in real close, "mister, if those flunkies of yours touched one curl on Kitty's head, I wouldn't wanna be you. Am I making sense to ya?"

Harriman's eyes were wide. He now realized maybe he'd made a mistake crossing Matt.

Dodge City

Cattlemen's Association

Some of the local ranchers all gathered together going over what they thought the next move would be, when Pete rushed through the door. "Sorry to interrupt men, but I just thought you'd all want to know."

"Ah, well." Kennedy stood up. "Well, Pete, spit it out. I… I..."

"Aw, Pete, give me that." Kennedy said as he grabbed and read the wire. "Damn! Has Newly O'Brien seen this?"

"No. I thought you men would know where he was."

Cassidy spoke up. "Try Delmonico's or the Long Branch. Quick!"

Several men looked at Kennedy. "Well? What is it?"

"Trouble." He answered. "Miss Kitty. Not much detail but seems as though she's been kidnapped while they were in D.C. This wire is from a friend of Dillon's. They think it's connected to the railroad."

"What can we do?" Porter, another rancher asked. They just all looked at one another.

Pete rushed into Delmonico's. Newly and Festus were having breakfast with Grace. "Marshal O'Brien, Festus, Doc Grace."

"Hey, Pete." Grace greeted him. "Join us?"

"I'm sorry, Doc Grace, this isn't social. Marshal, this came. It's real important. You all may wanna read it. I'm real sorry about what it says. Newly quickly grabbed the wire. As he read, his face looked stunned, scaring Grace.

"Newly? What?"

"Yeah, Newly. What?" Festus repeated.

Newly was not sure how to break the news. "Gracie honey, now I don't want you to get upset."

Panic took over. She grabbed the paper from him before he could stop her. Her eyes filled. "MOMMA!"

"Newly, what's that there tele'wire say?" Festus asked.

"Festus, Miss Kitty's been kidnapped and they think it is connected to the railroad.

Quickly Festus jumped up.

"Where you going?" Newly said.

"Where ya think? Ta help Matthew and bring Miz Kitty home. Gracie Honey, don'cha worry. Me and yer Poppa will bring yer Momma home afore ya kin say a rat run over the roof with a piece of raw liver in it's mouth. Now ya just take care of thangs here, jes like yer Momma would want ya to. Ya here me, now?" He leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Newly, I'll git word to ya when I catch up with Matthew, directly."

Festus packed up Ruth, headed out of Dodge due East, saying to himself. "On my way directly, Matthew. We'll find Miz Kitty and we'll git them there varmints. Stay in the buggy, Miz Kitty. We're a coming."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

Kitty was getting extremely tired but was more concerned with trying to think of something to do and figure out where they were. The injured man, she had overheard his friend call him Mason, he was stirring in his sleep. When checking on him, she could see he was beginning to become warm.

His friend sat quietly by the small fire.

"Hey. We need to find a way to cool down your friend here. He's beginning to get fevered. Some cool water would help." When he didn't respond, she looked up. "Are you listening? I know you hear me. What's wrong with you? We gonna sit here or you gonna try and find a way outta here? You have any idea where we are?"

"No, Lady, none."

"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can find water." She started to walk away. Hey! Wait. You think I'm stupid? You think I'm just gonna let you go?"

Turning, shoulders squared, "GO? Go where? I don't know where we are either. I thought I heard running water."

While waiting for her to check for the water, Lane, the second man began trying to fix the carriage. He tried righting it and propping it up and seeing if he could get the wheel back on enough to get Mason help. He was beginning to think Harriman's plan was falling by the wayside.

Matt, Harriman and Matt's friends headed back to the Winsor Inn. They needed to get Harriman to tell them everything. All Matt could think about was Kitty being out there with... Well, that was just it. He didn't know who. Was she alright or would they or did they hurt her?

They'd be losing daylight before long. He wondered what she was thinking? He'd never forgive himself if...

"Matt? Matt?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, "Oh, Tom. I'm sorry. I was just..."

"I understand, Matt. Matt, I called the local constable. Now before you tell me I shouldn't have, just listen to me. Let them handle Harriman and his people. We have more important things to do."

"We?" Matt repeated.

"Sure, we. You don't think the guys and I are gonna let you do this alone, do you? Matt, Kitty is a good woman."

"She sure is." Joey added. "And, Matt, we're not taking no for an answer."

As they were all preparing to head out once again, there was a knock at the door. Tom quickly opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"I'm lookin' fer Matthew Dillon."

"Well, Partner, come right on in. He's here. Matt? You know this man?"

Surprised, "Festus?"

"Matthew, yer a sight fer sore eyes. Me and ol' Ruth been a ridin' all thru the nights ta git here."

"Festus, I want you to meet some old friends. Tom, John, Sam and this is Joey."

Festus' eyes widened. "JOEY? I ain't never seen me a shemale name of Joey?"

"This here is a good friend from home, Festus Haggen."

"Well, Mr. Haggen, it's Josephine. But my friend's call me Joey."

"Aw foot, you can call me Festus. My daddy was Mr. Haggen."

"Well, Festus, we were just headed out."

"Matthew, ya know where yer headed, do ya?"

"We're going to try and track them from the last place we know she was."

"Well, Matthew, if'n ya show me, I'll git to trackin' fer ya, directly."

Nodding, "Let's go." Smiling.

Matt knew with Festus helping, they had a better chance of finding where they went after the first place.

Tom walked next to Matt. "Matt? You trust Festus, do ya?"

"Aw, completely. Best tracking man I know and he'll never quit. Festus loves Kitty. He's family."

The constable, Marc Jennings, questioned Harriman for hours. Harriman refused to talk. But he did say he knew nothing about Kitty's disappearance.

Kitty was right about the water she'd heard. Unknown to her, or the men, they were close to Rock Creek. Rock Creek was a free flowing tributary of the Potomac River, which emptied into the Atlantic Ocean via the Chesapeake Bay. It was about 32.6 miles long.

Lane had managed to get the wheel reattached. When Kitty returned, Lane stood staring at her, holding a gun.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing?" Kitty saw he had fixed the carriage. "I don't understand. Look we can get Mason help. No one has to know about any of this." She was trying to stall him, slowly backing up.

"Mrs. Dillon, you know our faces our names."

With a light nervous laugh and swaying her head, she was slowly taking steps back. "But nothing happened more than a carriage ride. Right?" She was smiling at him, never taking her eyes off the gun but shaking inside the whole time. Suddenly a loud snap of a branch caused him to fire the gun and Kitty screamed.

Matt, Festus and friends returned to the first location, questioning everyone and anyone who might have seen Kitty with one or two men.

Festus went to tracking any signs of them, including the carriage tracks behind the building that were left due to the brief rain. The wheel left small tracks of mud. Very few people used the back of the building but it had been mentioned that two men were seen taking a carriage behind the building and later seen in the company of a beautiful redhead.

Festus was hot on the trail.

TBC

A/n for those questioning , Yes Matt and Kitty are late 60's roughly in this time


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

Walking into Harriman's office, "Where is he?"

"Oh, Mr. Harriman's not in, Sir." She was not paying much attention as he was pushing through the doors. "Sir! Please!"

Seeing the room empty, Lane looked at the young woman. "When will he be back?"

"I… I… don't... don't know. He left with those other men. They were quite angry. He just left."

Storming out, Lane slammed the door.

Lane search everywhere he could think, even Harriman's home. He knew this whole plan went south and he wanted Harriman to fix it. He wasn't going down alone.

Following the tracks, Festus followed, eventually, to where the carriage began having trouble. "Matthew? Looky here. It's lookin' like they be havin' wheel trouble."

As they moved closer they could see where the carriage flipped. Matt and Festus were first off their horses, spotting blood. "Matthew? Blood. Ya think it be Miz Kitty's?"

"Maybe, Festus. She might be hurt." As they looked around, Tom and Sam looked around. Then Joey grabbed Sam's arm. "SAM! Sam, look." As she moved over and pointed down on the ground, she covered her mouth. "Matt!"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Matt, ya need ta come see this." As Matt and Festus walked over, "Matt, I'm sorry, Buddy."

When he moved aside, Matt looked down to see a fresh grave. The rest of them moved away, giving him space. Matt dropped to his knees.

He was numb. "KIT! Honey..." He just hung his head. "I'm so sorry, Honey."

Festus walked to the creek, hanging his head. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. "Aw, Miz Kitty, how this here happen to ya this here a way? Don'cha worry, Miz Kitty. Me and ol' Matthew, we'll git ya on home. But what am I gonna tell Gracie? I done failed. I done promised I'd bring her, her Momma home safe. Don'cha see?"

Walking up behind him, Joey gently tapped his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Festus, didn't mean to intrude."

"Nah. I jest don't know what to do. Ol' Matthew, he... he..."

"I know, Festus, he loves Kitty. Anyone who saw them together can see that."

"Yes'm. Ol' Matthew and Miz Kitty are sumpin' special."

"Yes, you're right. I saw that real fast."

"Matt? What can I do?" John asked.

Matt didn't answer.

"Matt?"

"How, John? How do I take her home and tell our girls their momma is... Damn it, John, I can't even say the words. It doesn't feel right. Something's wrong."

"Matt, you're in shock man."

Shaking his head, "NO! This isn't right!" He was running his hand in the fresh dirt. "Kit. Kitty honey, talk to me. She's cold, John. I can feel her; she's cold. She's calling me. I can feel her. Kitty needs me."

John looked around, worried about his friend, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Festus bent down.

"Matthew, I hear ya. What'cha want to do?"

Tom, John, Joey and Sam looked on. "Huh? What are you saying?"

Lane made his way to the constable's office after questioning enough people. When he entered, Harriman looked surprised, wondering why he was there.

Quickly, Harriman spoke. "I guess my secretary sent you to handle my bail, if necessary."

"Well, Mr. Harriman," the constable said. "Until we know more and until Mr. Dillon returns, we don't have an actual charge. So you may leave but don't leave the city."

As he left with Lane, What are you doing here? What happened?"

"There was a problem but it's handled."

"How?"

Disposed of."

"How?"

"Buried. But this was your plan so I'm not going down alone. So, I hope you have a back-up plan. You messed with the wrong people."

"Buried, huh?"

"Yeah, you said if I had trouble, to take care of it and make sure I don't leave any traces. So that's what I did. The body's out in a wooded area. You'd have to be a tracker to find it. Heck, we were lost out there. Took a while to get back."

"Ok. I'll take care of the rest."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

Matt's friend's stood puzzled, now looking back and forth at one another.

"Matthew," Festus knelt down with his hand on his friend's shoulder, wiping away a small tear hoping no one noticed. "You jes tell me what'cha want to do and I'll git er done."

"Festus, I can feel her. Ya know? Here." He was now hitting his fist to his chest. "If she were gone... If she were gone..." now inhaling, "I'd know in here." Again hitting harder.

"I hear'd ya, Matthew. So we gonna find Miz Kitty. You bet'cha, we will. If I'm a lyin' I'm dyin'."

Matt and Festus stood, turned and saying nothing, took off.

Harriman and Lane entered Harriman's office. It was dark. Now lighting the lamp and opening the cabinet, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey then pouring them both a drink. "Harriman, we have to fix this. This all went so wrong." Lane began.

Taft Bridge

Early morning, two old men were walking alone the banks of the Rock Creek. The sun was just beginning to rise. Suddenly, as they were talking and decided stop and sit on a bench, one of the elderly gentlemen thought he noticed the light catch something.

Turning to his friend, "Walter? Did you see that?"

"What?" Now leaning to see.

"Over there." As they walked closer and up onto the edge of the bridge, trying to get a closer look.

They could now hear a slight sound. "Help... Help… me... Is any-one... ther..."

Now the sound drifted off. "Walter, did you hear that? Someone is there."

Lying by the edge of the rocks tangled amongst tree branches, all that was visible were strands of red hair and two arms holding tight over a large log. A blue skirt was soaked and floating in the water. As the cool water current rippled over her body.

The two old men began to panic. "That's a woman! How'd she get down there? We got to help her. We got to find her some help, quick."

Matt and Festus decided to retrace their steps. Festus followed what looked like tracks of small footsteps. He thought he saw them late the night before, when he was talking to Joey by the river. Sam and Joey had returned to the Winsor Inn and met up with Jake and Charlie. They were two others with their group and they filled them in on what happened. Charlie couldn't help but remember how beautiful he thought Kitty was when they met on the train.

They all decided to join in the search, although they felt Matt was still in denial.

Matt stopped off to check with the constable. Seeing him, he let him know what they'd found.

"Matt, I'm sorry for your loss. I'll have Harriman brought in again."

"Kitty's out there. I know she is. I feel her."

Stopping, looking puzzled. "But, Matt, you just said you found the fresh grave."

"Yeah, I found a grave. But it's NOT KITTY'S. I know it's not her."

"And you know this because?"

"I just do." Quickly, he turned, leaving slamming the door.

As Festus followed the small footsteps, he came across a torn sleeve of a blue jacket. One that he definitely recognized. Rushing to grab it, "Miz Kitty?" Holding it up to his face. "Aw, stay in the buggy, Miz Kitty. We gonna find ya. You bet ya, we will."

Just then he heard, "Hey you. Mister? Over here! Can you hear me? Mister, I need help!"

Festus squinted his eyes, now seeing a small framed man leaning over, trying to shield his eyes from the bright streaks of light. "Mister, please, there's a woman. She's hurt!"

Festus rushed through the cold water towards the man. Show me where she be at."

As he made his way closer, he could now see the form of what he now knew was the woman he had known and loved for many, many years. The wife of his best friend. "MIZ KITTY!"

Festus quickly began pulling off the branches and freeing her from the entanglement. Pulling her free, he gently scooped her in his arms. "I got'cha." Holding her tight and carrying her to the bank of the creek, he climbed out of the cold water. Dropping to his knees, he cradled her, rocking her. "Aw, Miz Kitty. It's gonna be alright now. I got'cha. And ol' Matthew, he's a gonna be here directly."

"Mister? You know the lady?"

Nodding, "Hurry yer ownself. Call fer help. Hurry now."

Festus took off his jacket, wrapping it around her. As he was brushing his hand across her cheek, Kitty began to moan. "Miz Kitty? It'll be alright." He was continuing to rock her.

Standing, he scooped her up and started walking. "Ya know, Miz Kitty, I made Gracie girl a promise. I did. I promised, I'd bring her, her momma home safe and I'm a gonna keep that there promise. So, you jes stay in the buggy. Then he began humming as he walked.

Harriman and Lane sat talking when the door opened. "I understand you may need my help?" As they looked up, Benecourt stood in the doorway. "Someone want to explain?"

"Sit, I'll pour you a drink." Before he could begin his version of the story, Lane noticed they had another visitor.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

"Well now, you decided to grace us with your presence, did you?"

"Look, I'm here. Things turned out different then we planned."

Benecourt turned. "Someone want to please fill me in on what you all have gotten yourselves into? Or shall I say what you expect me to get you out of? And just how many players are we dealing with, Harriman?" Benecourt was now demanding.

"Look, Benecourt, I admit this did get a bit out of hand."

Now rolling his eyes, "Is that so? Mind telling me just what this is? Harriman, let me just say, are you always in the habit of poking wild bears?"

"Huh?" He now looked from his drink to Benecourt, furrowing his brow. "I'm afraid, I'm not following?"

Smiling at Harriman, "I'm assuming you've met Dillon?"

Swallowing, rubbing his neck, remembering his first meeting and clearing his throat. Nodding, "Yes, yes, I've met the M... I've met Dillon."

"Point made then. So now, someone want to explain?"

The four sat around the desk.

"After we left Topeka and you told me what that Judge Huntly proposed, I had an idea that we could swing Dillon to change his mind and help us."

"Oh, you mean by kidnapping his wife?"

"Well, we didn't intend to hurt her till Mason and Lane got carried away."

"And how'd you handle that?"

Lane looked at Benecourt. "Buried the problem."

Shaking his head, "Handed the stick to him did you? And how do you fit in?"

"I set up the taking of Mrs. Dillon and the holding places till these two screwed it up. It was easy. She trusted me."

Raising his brow, "Why?"

"Ah, where are my backward manners? I'm Josephine McKay. You can call me Joey. See, I've known Matt for years. It was easy to get close when they came to D.C. Sam and I took a job with the railroad years ago, surveying."

"So, what happened?"

"I didn't have a problem getting her out of the way. But when these guys botched the job... Well, seeing how Matt... I didn't sign up for anyone getting killed." Now looking at Harriman. "You said she wouldn't be hurt, that you were just gonna hold her. Now…" Seeing him at that grave, her face just dropped.

"WHAT?" Lane looked to her. "Grave? What are you talking about?"

"We found the grave where Kitty is buried. He was crushed."

"NO!" Shaking his head. "That's not Mrs. Dillon. That's Mason."

Now the four sat looking from person to person.

The two old men returned with a car, followed by an officer. They drew Matt's attention. In the distance he could see the figure of a man carrying something. As it neared them and was coming into focus, he could hear, "Matthew? Matthew, is that you?"

Hurrying towards the sound of his voice. "Festus? Festus! Good God? What on earth?"

"Matthew, Miz Kitty needs help. I done fished er out that there creek. Matthew, she's colder than an icicle."

Quickly, Matt removed his furlined coat, wrapping it over her. "Here, let me have her."

Approaching them, were the two old men and the officer. "What happened here? These gentlemen told me they saw this woman in the creek."

"Yes, that be right." Festus answered.

Now looking to Matt. "You know this woman?"

"Yeah, she's my wife. She'd been kidnapped. We've been searching for her. Look I need to get her some help."

"Ok, follow me. The hospital is just two blocks away." Matt cuddling Kitty, climbed in, holding her tight. "Hold on, Honey. I got you."

Pulling up to the hospital, Matt quickly rushed into the doors. "I need help someone quick." Seeing this large man standing with a woman in his arms, in a panic, they scrambled.

"Sir, bring her this way. You can lay her here. I'm Doctor Boyd."

I'm Matt Dillon. This is my wife, Kitty. She was in the creek. Not sure how long? Two men and my friend found her. Doc, is she…?"

"Mr. Dillon, give me a chance to examine her. Your wife has been exposed to the frigid waters and just by the feel of her skin, she is fevered but cold at the same time. So we need to warm her up. Nurse, get Mrs. Dillon some blankets. Let us get her cleaned up some and out of these wet things as well. Maybe you should wait in the..."

Shaking his head, "NO! I'm not leaving her."

"Sir, we need to..."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Your wife is a very sick woman. Please let us help her."

"Matthew. Matthew. They'll take good care of Miz Kitty. Mebbe you should give em some room. Ya see?"

Matt leaned in and kissed her. "Kit, I won't be far, Honey, I promise. I love you."

Festus brought them both coffee, then left Matt standing, watching by the door as the doctor and nurses tended Kitty. Festus made his way to a desk there was a tiny built woman sitting alone. "Howdy, Ma'am, my name is Festus Haggen. I'm a here with my friend Miz Kitty."

"Yes, Mr. Haggen, I saw her when she came in. I'm awfully sorry for what happened to her, but Doctor Boyd is very good. Is there something I can do?"

"This here telephony thing, ya folk have. We jes put one in Dodge."

"Dodge?"

"Yes, ma'am, Dodge City, Kansas, where we live. Mebbe ya can show me. Ya see, Miz Kitty and Matthew's youngin'…" now smiling.

"Oh, I see. You want to contact the family?" Yes'm, sure." He was smiling at the pretty blonde before him. "Much obliged."

The young woman rung the line that rung in Pete's office. "Hello, I have a call for Dr. Grace Owens from Washington, D.C." Pete quickly sent a boy to run across the street to get Grace.

"Hello?"

"Gracie girl, it's me, Uncle Festus."

"Oh, Uncle Festus, what's going on?"

"Well, Honey, we found your Momma like we promised. But, Honey..."

"BUT WHAT? Uncle Festus, is she alright?"

"Gracie, your Momma is with the doctor. Your Poppa is with her."

Tears trickled down Grace's cheeks. "I'm on my way, Uncle Festus. Tell Poppa I'll be there soon."

"Oh no, Gracie, you don't have to." But before he could finish, she hung up.

"Thanks, Pete." She turned and headed out, heading for Newly and Chet's office.

Entering, "Chet?"

"Honey, what is it?"

"They found Momma but something's wrong. Chet, I'm going to D.C. right away. Newly, can you cover my office if there is an emergency? My nurse is there but..."

"Sure, Gracie."

"Honey, are you sure you can take this trip?"

"Chet, it's my momma. I have to. I'll stop and explain everything to Mary and Frank. I'm sure she won't mind helping with the kids. I also want to get word to Beth and Jesse."

He could now see her shaking trying not to cry. Hugging her tight, he kissed her forehead.

"Chet, why don't you ride out to the ranch with Grace." Newly said.

"Ok, come on, Grace." Chet looked at grace, thinking she was her parents daughter.

TBC

Note, I understand not everyone may agree with my point of view or time but that's a matter of opinion. And after all, let's remember this, this is Fan-Fiction and if it is in anyway offensive you can choose not to read. I apologize to all of my loyal readers. This is not meant for you.


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

Dillon Ranch

Arriving home, Mary and Frank knew, seeing the look on Grace's face, something wasn't good.

"Grace? What is it? Did you hear something?"

Nodding, "Yes, Mary, Poppa and Uncle Festus found Momma."

Tilting her head. "Well, that's great news."

"Wait, Mary, there's more."

"Momma's in the hospital." Throwing up her hands, 'Now, I don't have much detail but Uncle Festus says she's real sick."

With her hands over her mouth, "Grace!"

"No, now wait. I'm heading to D.C. I need you to hold things together here. I need to go find out what's going on from Poppa and talk to Momma's doctor. Ok?"

"Yes. Yes, Grace, go. And don't worry about the girls. Frank and I can take care of everything here."

"Good and Chet will be here."

Washington, D.C.

Matt sat vigil by Kitty's bedside through the night, softly talking to her. "Kit, Honey, I'm not sure what happened out there but you're safe now. Honey, I'm so sorry. So sorry I didn't get there in time." Ever so often, she tossed her head, moaning. "Ssshhh, I'm here, Honey, I'm here."

"Matthew?" Festus peaked in the room. "Matthew, if'n you want to git ya somethin' to eat, I kin sit with Miz Kitty."

Shaking his head, "Thanks, Festus, but no."

When the sun started to rise, Dr. Boyd entered the room. Both Matt and Festus were sitting on either side of the bed, holding her hands, slightly drifting off to sleep.

Clearing his throat, the doctor woke Matt. "Good morning."

"Oh, morning, Dr. Boyd." Festus looked up, squinting. "Doctor, this is Festus Haggen, a close family friend."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Haggen."

"Likewise, Doctor."

Boyd began checking Kitty. "Well, her vitals are steady. Still, she's quite hot. Mr. Dillon, do you have any idea how she ended up in the creek or long she was there?"

Exhaling, shaking his head. "No, Doc. Sorry, no."

Rubbing his chin, "This time of year, that water is quite cold. Well, we're giving her antibiotics. Her lungs seem congested. Time will tell." As he began to leave, he stopped. "Oh, Mr. Dillon? While I was examining Mrs. Dillon, I did notice a rather extensive scar on her right side."

Rolling his eyes, nodding. "Yes, many years ago, Kitty was shot and our friend, Doc Adams, saved her life. We were close to losing her. The damage was serious."

"Hmmm, I see. Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

E.H. Harriman's Office

Harriman entered his office. It had been a long night trying to strategize what they would do to get out of the mess he was now in. "Miss Davis, I'm not here to anyone."

Half an hour later the door opened. As he looked up, he had his back to the door. If that's coffee, please add my favorite whiskey to it." Suddenly, he sensed a different feel in the room. Spinning his chair around, he straitened up. "Oh, Jennings."

"I'd wish you good morning but..."

"Can I get you coffee?"

"Harriman, this isn't a social call."

"OH?" Now widening his eyes.

"Harriman, I have a warrant, for your arrest. Can we make this simple?"

"Warrant? What's the charge?"

"Kidnapping and attempted murder."

Harriman just sunk back into his chair.

When the train arrived in D.C., Grace had her bags delivered to the Winsor Inn but headed straight for the hospital. Approaching the desk, "Hello. I'm looking for Kitty Dillon's room."

"And you are?" The nurse asked.

"Her daughter."

"If you'll wait here, I'll check with her doctor."

"Wait. I've come a long way and I..."

Just then, Dr. Boyd walked down the hall. "Can I help here?" He asked, looking at Grace. "I'm Dr. Boyd."

"Hello, Doctor. I'm Grace Owens. I'm here to see my mother, Kitty Dillon."

"I guessed."

Tilting her head, "You did?"

Smiling, "Yes, I see the resemblance."

"Thank you. Can I see my mother? I want to check on her condition. I'm very concerned. How is her vitals and her respiratory system?"

"Your father has told me of your mother's past heath issues and a Dr. Adams."

"Oh, yes, my Pap-Pap. Oh Dr. Boyd, I too am a doctor. I took over my Pap-Pap's practice. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to help out in Momma's care."

"Well, let's go see your mother and maybe you can convince your father to get some rest."

"Let me guess. He hasn't left her side?"

"You'd be right."

Grace went with Dr. Boyd, first to his office, so he could discuss with her what he knew thus far of Kitty's condition. Festus convinced Matt to leave the room long enough freshen up and have coffee, knowing Kitty was still asleep.

Kitty was sleeping peacefully as the door opened. Standing at the foot of the bed, "Kitty, I'm sorry. I never intended for you to be hurt. I know no one is going to believe that. Harriman said that all he wanted was for me to just help lead you out so they could hold you. They thought Matt would change his mind and stop standing in their way, then they'd let you go. Honestly. Mason and Lane, they screwed up. I liked you when I met you and come on, you know how I felt about Matty." Wrapping her arms around herself, rubbing her arms, "Kitty, please be alright. Not for me. Do it for Matty."

Suddenly she heard the door, then a voice. "YOU DID THIS?"

Quickly turning her head. "Hi?"

Grace stood, face red with anger. "Who are you? What are you doing in here? You're the reason my momma is lying in this bed?"

"Ah, I… I... No, wait, I…"

Stepping closer, "I just heard you. Lady, and I use that word lightly, you'd better hope my momma wakes up and is alright." Now Grace was getting loud. "I will tear you to shreds." Without warning, Grace slapped Joey just as Matt walked through the door.

"GRACIE!" He yelled out. He had heard her from the hall and was now grabbing her to hold her back..

"Poppa, she did this to Momma. I heard her." Grace was now so angry, tears were building.

"What? What are you saying, Honey?"

"Poppa, I walked in and heard her talking to Momma, saying she did this or at least was responsible for helping."

Matt turned his eyes burning into Joey.

Quickly, Joey looked at Matt. "Now, Matty, you need to let me explain. You don't understand."

His jaw was tight. "MAKE ME understand."

She just swallowed hard, still rubbing her face that was burning from Grace's slap.

"Poppa? Who is she? Why would she do this to Momma?" Grace now moved to sit beside Kitty on the bed, holding her hand, brushing the loose curls off her face. "It's ok now, Momma." She whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Gritting his teeth. "I'm waiting."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16

"Joey? I'm waiting."

Tilting her head, fishing for her words. "Matty, I… I..."

His Jaw was tightening more. Grace just sat staring at the two, trying to figure what was the connection. She also wanted to know why would she do this to her momma and then why was she calling her poppa Matty.

Suddenly, Kitty began to stir.

"Poppa?" Joey was happy for the reprieve. "Poppa, she's waking up." Now Grace and Matt were by her side.

"Kit? Honey, I'm here."

"Me too, Momma."

Joey was about to take this as her opportunity to slip out.

"Stay right there. Don't you move." Matt told her.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you three a moment of uh… uh..."

"Stay put!" He said burning a look right through her.

Slowly Kitty opened her eyes trying to focus. "Matt?"

"Yeah, Kit, it's me. How do ya feel?"

"Tired." She was trying to take a deep breath. 'It hurts. Where am I?"

"Momma, you're in the hospital. Poppa and Uncle Festus found you and brought you here."

Squinting and still trying to focus. "Wait... Festus?"

"Uh huh. Don't you remember anything?"

"Not sure. "It's fuzzy."

"Well, Honey, just rest."

Matt turned and started to walk towards Joey, stopping when Kitty tightened her grip on his hand.

"Matt, where you going?"

"I… I… I'll be right back, Kit. I'll just be outside the door."

Furrowing her brow, "What? Why?" Then she spotted Joey and her mind went back to the night of the accident. The memory returned.

When she had went looking for where she'd heard the water, she had taken Mason's hat to use to carry some back. When she'd returned, Lane was standing over him. At first, she'd thought he'd drifted off to sleep but noticed his head was now bleeding. Looking past them, she saw Lane had fixed the wheel.

"What happened here?" She'd asked. As he turned to face her, he was holding a gun. "Hey, wait one minute." Looking at him, frightened, "You don't have to do this. Nothing's happened. It was just a carriage ride." Kitty was tilting her head and swaying slowly, stepping backwards.

"Nah, Lady, you know our names and our faces." A sudden snap of a twig startled him and the gun went off and she'd screamed.

With this memory, Kitty flinched. Matt grabbed her shoulder. Closing her eyes, Kitty yelled out, "NO!"

Both Matt and Grace grabbed her. "Kit."

"Momma, it's alright."

"Kit, what is it? Did you remember something?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I… I think so." Now rubbing her shoulder. "Owwwww!"

"Careful, Momma. You don't want to open that up."

Kitty now looked at Joey. "You were here. Here in the room. I heard you. You were saying something about…"

Now lowering her eyes, "Aw, Kitty, I'm so sorry. I never intended for you to get hurt."

"What? You were part of all this? That's why you came to our room. You helped them." Now in a disbelief. "WHY? I know you really don't know me but why would you do this to Matt? To your friendship?"

"Kitty, it wasn't supposed to be like this. See? Sam and I went to work for the railroad several years ago. When they wanted to expand out west, Harriman said there was a man who was leading a group of ranchers that was pretty powerful. He said that this man was standing in the way. And, well, come on, I mean the railroad is the progress of the future. Then when he found out Matt was someone we knew from our past, he hired us to come on board to help."

Pursing her lips together. "Oh and kidnapping me was part of that plan?" Kitty asked. She began coughing.

"Well, not kidnapping, just holding you so Matt would give in to Harriman's way and come to his side. Kitty you were never supposed to get hurt. Mason and Lane screwed up big. When Harriman investigated Matty, he found that well, you were..."

"WHAT?" Grace blurted out, standing with her hand balled on her hips.

"Well, his Achilles Heel and well..."

Grace was now steaming. "Are you... UGH!"

Kitty patted Grace's arm. "Grace, Sweetheart, calm down." She was again coughing.

"MOMMA?"

"Grace, please. It's alright. It's not the first time someone has..." Now she shifted her eyes to Matt.

Now standing in the doorway was Marc Jennings. 'Well, you just saved me the time of asking questions. Miss McKay? Will come with me, please?"

"Am I under arrest?"

"Yes."

Turning, she looked at Matt. "Matty?"

Matt just turned away. "Kit, honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you just had to..."

"No, Matt, it needed to be done, needed to be said."

"Poppa, who is that woman? And… Matty?"

Matt just rolled his eyes. "Later, Gracie."

"Ok. Momma, I'm going to go find Dr. Boyd and let him know you're awake and you and Poppa can talk."

Once Grace left, Kitty looked at Matt. "Matt, when did Grace get here?"

"Yesterday. Festus called Dodge to let everyone know we found you and she insisted on being here to take care of you. Kit, you remembered what happened?"

"Yes, Matt. That man Lane. He killed the other man. Mason was his name. Did he shoot him?"

Shaking her head, "No, I think he pistol whipped him. Matt, he was already injured. He had a broken leg and was fevered. Why would Lane do such a thing? Then he wanted to kill me because I knew their names and faces. Something startled him and the gun went off. The bullet hit my shoulder and I ran down by the creek bank."

"But, Kit, two old men and Festus found you tangled in brush and wood pilings in the river."

"Yeah." Nodding, "Yeah. I was walking along the edge. The bleeding was getting bad. I tried to clean it up as best I could. The bullet went through and through. I think I hit a slippery spot and fell in. The current was stronger than I thought and the water was so cold. It was getting so hard to swim I grabbed onto a large tree branch to stay afloat but I was exhausted. Cowboy, I thought I was gonna die out there." She was now choking back tears.

Enveloping her in his large frame, "Shhhh, Honey, you're safe now. You're safe now."

"Cowboy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Cowboy, take me home."

"I will, Honey."

"No, Matt, I want to go home now. Please, Matt? Our home with our family. That's where I need to be. Please, Matt?"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

PT.17

Grace tapped slightly on Dr. Boyd's door.

"Well now, Dr. Owen's. You looking for me?" He asked as he walked up behind her.

"Oh yes Doctor. I wanted you to know my mother is awake. She's still running a slight temperature and a slight cough but I expected that. She may have remembered some of her ordeal."

"Well, let me come and check on her."

Marc Jennings took Joey to his office where he had already had Harriman locked up.

Unlocking the cell, "Harriman. Come have a seat."

Harriman walked out, seeing Joey, wondered how much she had told Jennings.

"Now, let's sit and get this all squared away."

Harriman stared at Joey.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Joey sighed. "He knows it all and so does Matt Dillon."

"Ok, so let's start from the beginning." Jennings said.

Just then the door opened. "JOEY!? What's going on here?"

"Oh, Sam..." Joey gasped.

"And you are?" Jennings asked.

"He's my husband, Sam Benson."

"Well, Mr. Benson, your wife here is under arrest."

Joey just nodded. Sam lowered his hat.

"Harriman, we told you this would never work. We told you Matt Dillon would never go along with what you wanted. Yeah, he loves Kitty and even though he took off that badge, he's still all business. You also don't threaten what's his and then, of course, there's Mrs. Dillon."

Harriman turned with a questioning look. "Meaning?"

"She's not his woman... ah, wife for nothing, ya know! Those two don't bend. They stand hard and tall together."

Matt sat holding Kitty as she slept. Dr. Boyd continued explaining to Grace that in his opinion, Kitty had a slight infection in her lungs, probably from swallowing river water and then being in the cold water so long. But he felt with medication and proper rest, she would recover.

"Doctor, that in itself is the task at hand." Grace said, smiling at him.

"Oh?" Now looking curiously.

"Dr. Boyd, you don't know Momma." Just as they entered the room, Boyd was surprised to see Matt lying close to Kitty, holding her.

"Oh, ah..." Quickly Grace grabbed his arm.

"Dr. Boyd, Momma and Poppa have been through so much together in their many years together. I've learned from My Pap-Pap and seen for myself, they are the best medicine one another can every need. There is no explanation, none you'll find in any medical journal." She said, smiling.

Grace gently rubbed Matt's shoulder. "Poppa." She whispered.

Matt stirred. "Gracie?"

"Poppa, Dr. Boyd is here."

"Mr. Dillon, I've determined that Mrs. Dillon has a slight infection in her lungs. It's most likely due to swallowing river water."

Just then, "Pretty good guess, Doc." Kitty said in her husky voice.

"Well, Ma'am, I feel, as I've told your daughter here, with some medication and much rest, you should make a full recovery."

"You hear that, Momma? MUCH REST. And I'm going to see that you get just that."

"Now, Grace..."

Raising her brow, "Didn't I tell you, Doctor?"

Now furrowing her brow, pursing her lips. "Tell him what?"

Now smirking, "Just what a stubborn momma I have."

"Well, that won't be a problem. She'll rest." Matt chimed in. "And no argument."

"Matt…"

"I said NO argument." Now, she sat quiet and pouting.

"Doctor, can I talk to you for a moment?" Matt led Boyd out of the room.

"Oh, Momma, don't be angry. Poppa and I are just worried about you. We all are. Momma, this family needs you. You know that, right?"

"Oh, I know that, damn it. I just hate it when you all hover. It's my job to take care of you all."

"You do, Momma. You take great care of all of us and we want you around for a long time. So, please? Let us take care of you. I want you around when..." Now she stopped and smiled.

Kitty tilted her head, placed her hand on Grace's cheek. "When what, Sweetheart?"

Grace took Kitty's hand, placing it on her mid-section. "When your grandchild is born, Momma."

Kitty's eyes fill with tears. "OHHHH,Grace! Sweetheart!"

"Gracie?" Did you just say..."

Now they both looked at Matt standing in the door way.

Smiling with tears in their eyes, Yes, Poppa or should I say Grandpa."

Matt quickly grabbed her swinging her around, "Uh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt..."

"No, it's ok, Poppa. I'm fine. Chet and I were going to wait and tell you both when you came home but..."

"Well, looks like I need to get out of this bed and get back on my feet real soon then."

"Oh no, you don't. We have time. I'm still your doctor and I am calling the shots."

"Matt, when did she get so bossy?"

Huffing out a laugh, "She's your daughter."

"Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

Kitty fell off to sleep. Grace convinced Matt to go with her to get something to eat and talk about a plan for Kitty's recovery. There was a small café across the street from the hospital.

Kitty began to stir when she heard the door open to her room.

"Hello, Mrs. Dillon."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

PT.18

Sitting at the café, "Poppa, I really want you to know we are all so proud of you. With everything that has happened, I… I wanted to let you know..."

Quickly, shaking his head. "Gracie Honey, I appreciate what you're saying but all that is not important now. Clearing up all this railroad business and getting your momma, well, that is my priority."

Nodding, "I understand." Grace continued. "Dr. Boyd says we need to watch Momma over the next week or so."

"Uh, Grace, about that..."

Looking up from her cup of coffee, "Huh?"

"Gracie, about the timing?"

"What about the timing?" She asked.

"Well, Honey, your momma asked, actually, she insisted I take her home."

"Oh, of course, Poppa, we will."

"No, Gracie. She wants to go now. And I don't need to tell you how persistent she can be."

"Umm, Poppa, I don't know if that's a good idea."

Huffing out a breath, "I agree, but you know your momma."

As Kitty opened her eyes, focusing on the face standing before her, now trying to push herself up onto the pillow higher. "Who are you? What do you want? And how do you know my name?"

"Now, now, Mrs. Dillon. I just thought we could talk on behalf of my client."

"And who might that be, Mister…" now hesitating, "Mister…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. J. Garrison Benecourt, Esquire, Ma'am."

"And let me guess, your client would be E.H. Harriman?"

Nodding, "Yes, Ma'am."

Kitty's anger was building. "Mr. Benecourt, is it? I don't believe we have anything to discuss."

"But, Mrs. Dillon, you haven't heard what I've come to say."

"True, nor do I care to, Mr. Benecourt." Her jaw was now tightening. "I stand behind my husband one hundred percent on how he feels about what your client was trying to do to all of us. That meanse ranchers and farmers, not only in Kansas but across the western states. We've worked hard and long hours for what we have and we're not going to just roll over."

"I've heard you were as hard as your husband and that neither of you will bend at any cost."

"That's right, Mr. Benecourt, so you've wasted your time if you thought coming here was going to gain you ground. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left."

"But, Ma'am…"

Now angrier, "LEAVE NOW!"

"Well, I'm hoping you and Mr. Dillon will reconsider not pressing charges. After all, no one actually intended for you to be hurt and you don't seem to be."

Now she lost her temper. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Hearing her yelling from the hall, Matt and Grace rushed to find out who and what had her so upset. Entering the room, Matt quickly grabbed Benecourt. "What the...?" Tossing him into the outer hall and then against the wall, "What are you doing in there? What did you do to her?" He now had him by the throat.

Barely being able to breathe, "Nothing, man. Let go of me. I didn't touch her. I was just talking to her. I swear.

Releasing him, "Stay away from my wife."

Straightening his clothes and rubbing his neck, "You're crazy, Dillon."

Dr. Boyd approached. "Mr. Dillon, I've called Constable Jennings. He'll be here soon."

Grace was sitting with Kitty. "Momma? Are you alright?"

Nodding, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. How dare he come here and think that I would go against your father. And how dare he have the nerve to think that I should not press charges? UGH!"

"Momma, who is Joey? And how is she connected to Poppa?"

Closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Oh, Grace, it's a long story. But I can't go into it right now. I need to see Marc Jennings and then I need to talk to Dr. Boyd."

"What do you need, Momma? Can I help?"

"Well, first I need to know what Marc Jennings is going to do about Harriman and his people. And it's time to go home. I need Dr. Boyd to let me out of here so we can pack our things at the hotel and get our tickets home."

"Now, Momma, wait."

"Grace Maria Dillon Owens. Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Pursing her lips at Kitty, "Momma. Dr. Boyd says you need to build your strength. You need rest."

Now slipping off the side of the bed wincing in pain, "And I will at home, our home. End of discussion."

"Oh, Momma."

Marc Jennings arrived at the hospital, approaching Matt and Dr. Boyd. "Sorry, Matt, I came as soon as I could. Is Kitty alright?"

"A bit shaken up but yes I think she'll be alright. Marc, I want to take Kitty home as soon as possible. I'd like to clear this up quickly."

"Mr. Dillon, your wife isn't ready to travel." Boyd added.

"Doctor, Kitty is insisting on going home. I'm not going to be able to stall her much longer. She'll be much calmer and relaxed at home on our ranch, surrounded by family and she'll have Grace to see to her medical needs."

"Mr. Dillon, it's against my better judgement but if this is your decision, I will discuss a plan of action with Dr. Owens." Boyd walked away shaking his head.

Marc looked at Matt. "Matt, Boyd's right, you know. A trip like that could be hard on Kitty."

"Marc, I know but when Kitty makes up her mind there's no changing it."

Matt and Marc entered Kitty's room surprised. "KIT? What is going on here? What are you doing up?"

"I'm looking for my clothes." He could see the steam coming off her. "Now, Kit..."

"Ohhhhh, don't you now Kit me. I'm getting dressed, if I find my clothes wherever they are. We have packing to do and tickets to buy. Constable, we need to talk about what happens next."

"Ah, yes, of course, Ma'am." He didn't argue seeing the mood she was in. "Sorry, Matt, I'm not arguing with her." He mumbled.

"Kit, we have time. We can do this in the morning. Marc needs to take a deposition from both of us. Please get back in bed. Grace can bring you something to wear in the morning."

"Yes, Momma, I'll go to your room and bring you fresh clothes. What you were wearing... Well, they were, let's just say, they're gone."

"Oh, alright." She sighed, feeling defeated. "But first thing tomorrow." Now pouting at him.

"I'll take your deposition." Marc said. "Matt, we may bring this to Topeka because that's where Judge Huntly is and this all started with his decision. But you'll be able to take Kitty home."

Matt helped her back into the bed, tucking her in. "Now promise me you'll stay put."

Pouting at him, "Oh alright as long as you keep your promise and take me home, Cowboy."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

PT.19

Early the next morning, Grace did as promised in bringing Kitty a fresh outfit, although she didn't agree with Kitty about leaving the hospital so soon. "Momma, I really wish you'd reconsider and give yourself a few more days to..."

"Et et. Grace, enough. I've made up my mind. This conversation is over. Understood?"

Pursing her lips, "Yes, Ma'am."

Carefully making their way back to the Winsor Inn they entered Kitty's room. "Ok, Momma, will you at least agree to rest until Poppa and I make the arrangements for our return home?"

Kitty began to object, but quickly standing behind her, "Yes, she will." Matt quickly added, "And I won't take NO for an answer."

"Matt Dillon…"

"Kitty, no argument."

Huffing out a breath, "Alright, damn it."

Feeling defeated and removing her jacket, she sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought maybe we could go have lunch." She enticed him, tilting her head.

"You'll stay here. I'll have something brought up. Go on, in bed now. I'll go check the train schedule."

Lowering her eyes, "Oh, alright."

Matt ordered a tray to be delivered to the room then made his way to the train depot running into Marc Jennings along the way.

"Matt, good afternoon. How's Kitty?"

Well, not happy about Grace and I wanting her to rest but..."

"Ah, giving you a fight huh? Strikes me as a bit stubborn."

"That's putting it mildly." Matt snickered.

"Matt, I sent word to Judge Huntly in Topeka. He agrees with me about moving the hearing. He believes he should preside over this case being as he was the one who made the initial decision. But it will be a few weeks, so that gives you time to take Kitty home and get her rested."

"Thank you, Marc." Matt shook his hand with him before he walked away.

When Matt returned, he, Grace and Kitty sat eating and talking about their trip home.

Just as they were finishing up, there was a knock at the door. When Matt answered, "Marc? Please come in."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt but since you said you were all heading back to Dodge, I thought I'd come and talk to you now instead of having Kitty come in to my office. If Kitty doesn't mind."

Smiling up at him, "Oh no, not at all, Marc. Please come in."

Sitting down in on the chair beside Kitty. "Now, Kitty, I know Matt has told me you remembered what happened the night you were… uh…"

"Taken?"

Nodding. "Yeah."

"Yeah, I did, I do." Shaking her head, she was running the memory through her mind again.

"Well, it started when a man rushed through the ceremony hall and bumped my table. Plates and glasses spilled and my dress was soiled. The waiters quickly helped me and one of them lead me out a side door, and up here to our room to clean up and change. While I was changing, I realized I wasn't alone. Joey. Joey was here. She said she needed me to…"

Now rubbing her hand over her face, "Well, she wanted me to go with her to show me something. Once we were down the hall two men joined us. Mason and Lane is what I came to know them as. They forced me to go with them to a small house. At first, they wouldn't tell me a thing. Then, as I insisted, they told me I was just an insurance policy."

Again rubbing her hands together. "Mason told me his boss wanted to hold me to get Matt to back off and come over to their side. He said that him fighting them he was too powerful and they knew I was his Achilles heel. And as long as they had me he would do as they wanted. But I told them they were wrong. I told them Matt didn't fold to threats. Not for anything. Nor would I want him to or let him."

"I understand." Marc said. "Ok, then what happened?"

"They received a call and panicked. They said something about having to move, that Matt was on to them. And while they were trying to move me to another location, we had an accident. The wheel fell off the carriage. It flipped over. The one named Mason was hurt. He had a broken leg and a bad laceration. I did what I could for him, cleaning it up. I bandaged him up and secured his leg. I went looking for water.

When I returned, the other one, Lane, he pulled a gun on me. He had fixed the wheel and pistol whipped Mason. I don't know why but he was panicking. I knew their names and faces. He was gonna kill me too. I was trying to talk him out of it. Anyway, something startled him, the gun went off and hit me in the shoulder. I ran, hid in the trees and kept moving along the creek bed.

I knew the bullet went through but I was bleeding and I was trying to keep moving. I must have hit a slippery spot and fell in the water. The current was stronger than I thought. I tried swimming but it was sooooo cold and I was getting so tired. There was a large tree branch floating nearby. I grabbed hold of it to stay afloat. Then I woke up in the hospital. Matt and Grace told me two old men and Festus found me."

"That's good, Kitty. You did real good. I'm happy you're doing better and I wish you a speedy recovery. Don't you worry about anything. You just concentrate on getting well. Matt, I'll get in contact with you when you are back in Dodge and I hear from Huntly. Ladies, good night and have a safe trip home." Tipping his hat, he turned for the door.

"Marc, I'll walk out with you."

As Matt and Marc walked down the hall, neither noticed the shadow watching them from the corner.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

PT20

Matt and Marc continued down the hall and out the door.

"Marc, I appreciate all you're doing and..."

Suddenly, a shot rang out.

"Matt! Look out!" Marc yelled, pushing him aside. Both men were trying to see where the shot came from. Marc was looking on. "Matt? These men, the ones you say were your friends. Just how well do you know them? I mean just how good of friends are they?"

Now unsure. "Marc? What's troubling you?"

"Oh, well…"

"Look, you got something on your mind. Say it straight up."

"Well, Matt, just before I pushed you out of the way, I thought I saw that friend of yours. Sam Benson. He was in my office earlier. He claimed he was husband to the woman Joey…"

"McKay." Nodding. "Yeah, seems Sam and Joey married some time back. Marc, we were all friends back during the war. I haven't seen them in years. A lot can happened to folks, if you know what I mean."

"Well, Matt, he seemed to be pretty fired up about you um, holding it against this Joey for what happened to Kitty. He left in quite a tither when he found out I wasn't releasing her."

Furrowing his brow, "Marc, you don't think Sam was the one that just shot at us?"

"No, not at us. At you. Matt, he seems to have some kind of grudge." Marc headed back to the office to check on his prisoners.

Matt went back to the room to check on Kitty and Grace.

Grace had just convinced Kitty to get some rest. Hearing a knock, she opened the door.

"Be real quiet, little lady, and no one gets hurt." Sam walked her back into the room.

"Who are you and what do you want here?"

"Names Sam Benson. You might as well know. Soon as Matt gets here, you'll know anyway."

"What do you want?" Grace demanded.

"Just sit down over there. We'll wait."

Kitty heard the voices. She was now coming into the outer room. "Grace? Oh, Sam. Matt's not here. He's with Marc Jennings. Sam?" She was not sure what to say to him about Joey. I'm sorry you and Joey are mixed up in this thing with Harriman." He just huffed out a laugh. "Sam?"

"You don't get it, do you, Kitty?"

"I guess, I don't." She said, puzzled at his response.

"She had me fooled. All these years she had me fooled. I thought she loved me and all along it was him."

"Him?" Kitty repeated.

"And when Harriman made us this offer, to work at getting Matt on his side, and that meant getting you out of the way, why she jumped at the chance. That was her chance to get him back in her life. Oh, she told me it was just a job and foolish me, I believed her."

"What are you saying?" Grace asked. "My poppa doesn't want Joey. He loves my momma. There's nothing between them."

"Well, he hasn't exactly discouraged her."

"Are you crazy?" Grace was now losing her temper.

"Grace, Sweetheart, calm down, please. Look, Sam, I can't account for how Joey feels but I know Matt. And I know he doesn't share her feelings. He told me all about how he met Joey. Sam, it was a long time ago."

"You know Marc Jennings is charging Joey with kidnapping?"

Nodding, "Yes, I know. Sam, they could have killed me. You said yourself she..." Now Kitty swallowed hard.

Suddenly, "Benson? What are you doing here?" Matt bellowed.

Turning, "Why, we're waiting for you, Friend."

Now Matt noticed the gun in his hand. "Kitty, Grace? You both ok?"

Nodding, "Yeah, Matt, we're fine."

"Benson, what are you doing?"

"I missed outside, but I won't miss now."

"What!?" Kitty asked in surprise.

Jennings Office

Marc Jennings returned to his office to find Joey pacing.

"Oh, Constable Jennings, am I glad to see you."

"Is that so?"

"I need you to help me. Please? It's my husband. We need to stop him."

"Stop him from what?" Jennings asked.

"He's going to try and kill Matty. I tried to tell him he was wrong but... Please, help me convince him. I think he went to find Matty. Please let me out of here long enough to... Oh, so we can find him."

"Look, Sam, think I talked him into working for Harriman here." Pointing to Harriman. "So I could win Matt Dillon back. He thinks I'm still in love with him and that I wanted Kitty out of the way. Oh yeah, that'd be nice, in a dream world, but all ya gotta do is look at them and see… Sheesh. Besides, I love Sam. Please, help me?"

Sitting and thinking about what she said, he unlocked the cell door. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find them."

The two headed for the Winsor Inn.

"Sam, listen to me. There has never been anything between me and Joey. She was always a good kid but nothing more. You know that. I've never given her any other idea that there was anything else between us. When I saw you both again here, she told me the two of you married and that she was happy. And as for what the two of you did, working for Harriman, I'm not sure I will or can forgive that in as how you hurt Kitty. Sorry, but that's just the way it is."

"I don't expect you to, Matty." Joey said, now standing in the doorway. "Sam, what are you doing? This is all wrong. You know that." Now walking over to him. "Sam, you're wrong. If you'd just listen to me. Yeah, when we were kids, I was crazy about Matty but…"

"I know it showed." Sam began.

"Shhhhh! Let me finish." Placing a finger on his lips. "It's you I love now as a woman. You are who I want to make my life with. We have some mistakes to pay for but... Matty, Kitty, I don't expect you to forgive me, us, but I'm apologizing anyway and promising to stay out of your lives. Take them," she was now waving her hand between Grace and Kitty, "home so you can live the life you deserve. Constable Jennings? We're ready. What's next?"

"Well, back to jail then there will be a hearing. You will be needed to testify about your involvement with Harriman."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

PT.21

Dodge City, Kansas

The train depot was filled with a large welcoming committee, mostly made up of Dillon's. All of them were excited. They had been waiting, knowing Matt, Kitty, Grace and Festus were due to return.

Once the children heard the whistle blow, they began jumping up and down yelling. "Here it comes! Here it comes!"

Exiting the train, "Poppa!" Mary ran, seeing Matt. "Am I happy to see you." Hugging him. "Where's Momma?"

"She's right behind me with Grace." Just then, he turned and reached his hand out to help Kitty down the stairs.

"Momma, I've been so worried."

"Mary, relax. I'm fine."

"Momma, now that you're home, we are going to take good care of you."

"Will you all stop hovering?" Kitty said, shaking her head. Now looking past Mary, she realized she saw Beth. "Beth? Beth Sweetheart! What on earth..."

Quickly hugging her. "Momma, Grace and Mary told me what was happening so Jesse and I made the trip here. We thought we should be here."

"I'm happy to see you but they over reacted. I'm fine. Really, I am fine."

"And you will be even better when we get you home and you get more rest as your doctor ordered." Grace announced. "Oh, and that'd be me."

"Grace…"

"Et et. No arguments, Mother."

Kitty just huffed and shook her head as they all headed out to the ranch.

Two Weeks Later

Topeka, Kansas

Matt and Kitty made the trip to Topeka. Matt had tried to convince Kitty not to go since she had given Marc Jennings an affidavit while they were still in D.C. He didn't want her to have to face Harriman or any of his associates. He also didn't want her to have to relive the experience, which would happen in the hearing.

After checking into the hotel, "Kitty, I'm going to go and see Judge Huntly and find out what time this hearing is set for. That will give you time to unpack and relax. Then we can get something to eat. I won't be long."

"Ok, Matt." She said as he left the room.

Matt walked across the street to the sheriff's office. As he entered, "Ah, Matt. How are you? I was wondering if you'd get in today."

"Dan. Yeah, Kitty and I just got in. She's over at the hotel now, getting settled."

"How's she holding up?"

"Pretty good. She's a strong woman. I wish she'd stayed home. I'd rather she not have to relive any of this but she's stubborn as well."

"And I'm sure that's part of what you love about her, Matt."

Rolling his eyes. "Yeah. That's it." Now snickering. "Huntly get in yet?"

"Not sure. He hasn't checked in with me. Look, Matt, how about I take you and Kitty to lunch?"

"Sure. Kitty would like that. She'd be happy to see you again."

As she unpacked, there was a light tap on the door. "Just a minute." She answered. "Cowboy? You forget your key?" Opening the door, she was smiling but quickly her smile dropped. "What are you doing here? I thought you were..."

"Relax, Kitty. We're staying here at the hotel. Sheriff Reilly has a full jail so Marc Jennings put us up here at the hotel."

"OHHHH? Ok, so then what do you want from me?"

"Kitty, we need to talk."

Shaking her head, "Un huh. I think anything that needed to be said was said back in D.C. Neither I nor Matt have anything more to say to either one of you." She began to close the door but putting her foot in the door, Joey leaned in.

"No, Kitty, you don't understand. Kitty, you can't let them send me to jail. I can't go to jail."

"Is that a fact? Well now, maybe you should have thought of that before you helped those two kidnap me. Now, if you don't mind..."

"Kitty, you have it all. Matty, the home, the family. You have everything you could ever want. Would you deprive me of the same? I could have had it all. I could have been you. It was supposed to be me, not you. Don't you see that?"

"Now wait a minute. Matt and I have been together a long time and have been through a lot to get to where we are. I didn't take anything or Matt from you. What you said in my hospital room. You didn't mean any of that, did you? Sam was right."

"Kitty, as long as you are here, in my way, it won't ever be right. I like you, Kitty but I can't lose him a second time."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kitty was trying to make her way towards the door. She could now see the strange look in Joey's eyes. Suddenly, Joey reached behind her, pulling out a large blade. "Whoa! "Joey, wait now. Don't do anything crazy."

"Kitty, I can do this so it will be quick. I was trained by some of the best. You can't leave this room alive."

Kitty's eyes widened and her breathing became rapid. Backing up, she bumped into the night table. "Joey, please. You don't need to do anything crazy. Let's take a minute and think about this." Kitty was trying to buy some time, hoping Matt would hurry and come back.

As Joey stepped forward towards her with the blade pointed at her, Kitty reached behind her, grabbing the lamp. Swinging it around, she aimed at Joey's head, knocking her off balance. Quickly, she headed for the door. Joey reached up, grabbing her skirt.

They were now in the hall, both on the floor. Kitty tried to fight her off. Joey, several times, swung and aimed the knife towards Kitty. They were now edging their way towards the landing just as Dan and Matt entered the hotel.

"Matt? What is going on?"

"Kitty!?" They both rushed towards the two women. Dan rushed, grabbing Joey while Matt hurried to Kitty, scooping her up. "Kit. Honey? I've got you. You're alright now."

Dan quickly disarmed Joey and cuffed her. "Matt, I'll handle this." He said, walking her out.

"Kit, what happened here?"

Wrapping her arms around him, trying to catch her breath. "Matt, Sam was right. She was fixated on you. She wanted me out of the way. She thought if she got rid of me, she'd have you, the home and family, etc. She thinks I stole all that from her. Everything that she said back in D.C. was all a lie."

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Did she hurt you?"

"No. No, not really."

Hearing

When Judge Huntly arrived, they all gathered in the court house.

One by one, they all were questioned about what part they had in different areas of the case. From the beginning, when Huntly first suggested the new idea to reroute the railroad, to the awards night to Kitty's kidnapping and now including Joey's attempt to kill Kitty.

After hearing all sides, Huntly took a break to decide then returned.

"All rise! Judge Huntly presiding."

As he sat, he looked at them all. "Ok, I have given this all a great deal of thought and I have to say I am quite alarmed at some of what I've heard here today.

One, as to the railroad deal, I have made the decision for you all since it seems you can't do it amongst yourselves. The railroad will follow the surveyors plan I put forth avoiding Dodge City and Ford County.

Two, as to the kidnapping of Mrs. Dillon. Mr. Harriman, you are guilty of facilitating a kidnapping which led to an attempt of murder. I am sentencing you to ten years in state prison.

Three, Josephine McKay Aka Benson, I also find you guilty of facilitating a kidnapping and attempt of murder, twice. I sentence you also to state prison for no less than five years.

Mr. Dillon, Mrs. Dillon, I hope this will end this. Mr. Dillon, you have had a long distinguished career in law enforcement and should be proud of what you have accomplished. I heard about the award you received. And it was a well deserved one at that. Congratulations and thank you. Court is adjourned."

As they all left the court house, Kitty turned to Matt. "Cowboy, is this all over now?"

Lifting his brow, "Yeah, Kit, it is."

"Good." Patting his arm. "Can we please go home now?"

Nodding, "Yeah, not a minute too soon. How fast can you pack?"

Clearing her throat, "You kidding? I haven't unpacked." They both looked at one another, smiled, wrapped their arms around one another and walked back to the hotel.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Conclusion

Matt, Frank and Jesse rushed through the door carrying a large pine tree. You could hear the wood crackling in the fireplace. The snow was falling. The smell of honey baked ham, turkey, fresh vegetables, potatoes and home made pies were all coming from the kitchen. All the smells of the holiday's were present.

"Women of the house, we're back!"

"Matt Dillon, no one better be tracking snow in the house."

"You won't mind, when you see what we have."

Entering the front room, "Oh, Matt! Where did you find... Where did you go?"

"Well, Kit, they wanted the biggest and best."

"Yeah, Grandma. Santa needs to know we have lot's a kids here in our house."

Smirking at the kids, "Ohhh, is that so?"

"Yeah, he needs lot's a room under the tree."

"Oh, I see now." Biting her bottom lip.

"Grandma?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Will Santa bring Aunt Grace's baby presents?"

"Hmmm, he just might. But I'm sure you all will share your presents too."

"Ah, yeah. When it's bigger. Grandma, is it Christmas yet?"

Shaking her head, "No. Not until you all go to bed. Santa doesn't come until you all are in bed." Furrowing her brow. "You know that."

"Is Grandpa going to tell us the baby Jesus story?"

"Uh huh. When you are all ready for bed."

And as promised, they all sat around at Matt's feet by the fire as he told them the story of the birth of baby Jesus. One by one, the children began yawning.

"Ah, let's go up to bed with you all."

"Awe, Grandma." They protested in harmony.

'Well, okay, I guess I'll tell Santa to skip this house."

Suddenly, seven sets of feet ran as fast as they could up the stairs. Kitty laughed as hard as she could. "We should have Christmas every night round here." Kitty just began to sit and relax next to Matt.

"Momma?"

"Uh huh?"

"Oh, Momma?"

"Yeah. Gracie." Kitty began to yawn.

"AHHHHH! Momma!"

Kitty's eyes sprang open. "Matt?"

When she turned she saw the look on Grace's face. "Momma, I think it's time."

"Ok. Ok, honey. Stay calm. Matt, help her upstairs to our room."

Matt and Chet carried Grace to Matt and Kitty's room.

"Mom Kitty, maybe we should take her to our room?"

"Ok, if you want."

"Mom Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do?"

Smiling at him, "Chet, you're gonna be a daddy. You can start by getting me some water and some linens. Mary will show you."

Several hours had gone by. Chet paced like a hungry lion. Matt tried to calm him. All the kids were up wondering what was happening. Adam asked if Gracie was having a baby Jesus.

Tessie laughed. "No, silly. Only blessed Mary had a baby Jesus. Ma's just gonna have a baby baby."

Suddenly, a loud cry filled the house. Matt turned to Chet. "Well, Son. Congratulations."

Stunned, Chet stood speechless. "I'm a dad!"

Tessie and Eva looked up at him. "Of course you are. Now you have three."

Quickly he hugged them. "Yeah, we have. Ah, we have... I don't know."

Just then, Kitty opened the door. "Chet, Tessie, Eva. Come on in. There's someone that wants to meet you. As they walked in, Chet sat beside Grace. "Ah, Honey."

"Ma!" Tessie and Eva smiled.

"Chet, Tessie, Eva. It's a BOY!"

Kitty stood with her arm around Matt. They both looked at Grace. "Merry Christmas."

Grace looked up, surprised. "Yeah, sweetheart. It's 12:10."

Later, lying entwined in their large brass bed, in the afterglow of a passionately intimate mesh of mind, heart, body and soul. It was one which they had mastered of a lifetime.

"Cowboy, this is how it was meant to be. Our lives have come full circle. We've been through our trials and tribulations. Oh, there were many of those Deja' Vu moments, but we've always come out on the top side and stronger for it all. Cowboy, no matter what, I wouldn't change not one day if it meant you not being part of it with me. I can't imagine my life without you."

Snuggling in closer. "I love you, Cowboy."

Pulling her in closer, "Kit. You'll never have to find out. I love you too." Kissing her forehead. They were in harmony. "Good night!"

FINI

A/N: Thank you so much to all my loyal readers and reviewers for sticking with me and being patient. If I've disappointed anyone, Sorry!


End file.
